Regresando desde la puerta
by TwoShamans
Summary: Edward no está muerto, tanto Alphonse como Katherine lo sabían, y él ha regresado, aunque no lo ha hecho solo...¿alcanzarán Ed y Kat al fin la felicidad juntos? continuación de Killer Asociation Westread. Epílogo: Por siempre, te amaré.
1. Chapter 1

Continuación prometida, aquí está

Si vas a leer este fan fiction, te advierto que leas primero este: http/ ya que dudamos que entiendas nada si no lo haces.

En cambio, si eres de los que lo leyeron, ¡¡Cuánto tiempo! (mentira, no hemos tardado mucho en subirlo, ¿no:-p)

Esperamos que los disfrutéis tanto como el primero (si es que lo disfrutasteis, claro).

**Título**

_**Regresando desde la puerta**_

**Subtitulo**

**Finalmente, juntos**

Capítulo 1

Aplausos del desconocido

_Hasta estando en diferentes dimensiones,_

_Nos encontraremos._

El joven de diecisiete años cerró la puerta de golpe, realmente enfadado. Estaba harto de eso, y no quería oír más tonterías. Llevaba casi tres años esperando la vuelta de su hermano con ella, y ahora iba y le decía que no tenía esperanza, que no habían recibido noticias de él…

Estaba desesperada, él lo sabía e intentaba comprenderla, pero le enfadaba de sobremanera que se rindiera tan deprisa, que no luchara…La creía más fuerte.

Por ejemplo había sido capaz, a los pocos meses de la desaparición de Edward, de volver al castillo y amenazar a Devil, su propio padre, el que tanto tiempo la mintió, a ella y a Jonathan, y matarlo de una manera que todavía no había contado a nadie y dudaba fuese a hacer jamás.

Aquella mañana la morena había ido a su cuarto para decirle que se iba con Michelle unos días, que si quería acompañarlas. Él le había preguntado qué pasaría si Edward volvía durante esos días y ella le había dicho, con una triste sonrisa, que dudaba que eso fuera a pasar.

Le daba tanta rabia eso…Que se rindiera…

Alphonse le había gritado que no dijera esas tonterías. Sentía que estaba vivo, y había prometido que volvería, por eso seguía adelante, por la confianza ciega que le procesaba. ¿Es que acaso ella no podía tenerla también?

-Mierda…Hermano…-musitó, apretando el puño.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó una voz conocida. Cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con Roze, aquella chica que conoció varios años atrás, y que había reencontrado hacia dos, cuando buscaban un lugar donde permanecerse. Roy les había propuesto que se quedaran donde estaban, que él se encargaría de todo, pero ellos tres, Alphonse, Katherine y Michelle, no quisieron quedarse. Dos de ellos porque no pertenecían al ejército y la otra porque no estaba segura de poder aguantar estar mucho tiempo más en el lugar donde vivió con Edward. Y por casualidades de la vida se habían encontrado con Roze, quien había tenido un precioso bebé.

-Sí, Roze…Sí…-ahora estaban viviendo los cuatro en el mismo edificio, y ellos tres podían pagar las facturas gracias al sueldo que ganaba como Alquimista Nacional la morena.

Alphonse se dirigió a su propio piso en el edificio y cerró la puerta de golpe, furioso como nunca. Entró en el cuarto de dormir y se sentó en el escritorio, dispuesto a seguir investigando cómo reencontrarse con su hermano. No se fijó en las paredes que él mismo había pintado con círculos de transmutación, y se hundió de lleno en la lectura a los pocos minutos.

Él no podía entender cómo se sentía. Ya no era la fuerte Osiris, sino una simple adolescente que desearía ser como todas las demás. Lo había buscado dimensión tras dimensión, sin ninguna pista factible…

Las fuerzas mermaban y el recuerdo de Edward cada vez era más borroso e irreal. Justamente si iba a descansar unos días porque Michelle se lo había propuesto para que se relajara un poco. Demasiado estrés, y llevaba desde entonces teniendo la misma pesadilla de Edward muriendo en sus brazos cada noche. No podía aguantar más. Había acabado con la vida de Devil como venganza por ayudar a Envy y los demás pecados a matar al rubio, pero eso no se lo había devuelto.

Continuaba estando sola, y era demasiado doloroso.

Tantas veces había creído tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos, tantas como pasos escuchaba, sueños tenía o relámpagos caían, y todas esas era una vil mentira creada por su imaginación, que ya no podía creer en nada. Si él no estaba a su lado…toda esperanza, toda fuerza, todo valor…desaparecía.

El cielo se arremolinaba en las calles de Munich, Alemania, mientras caían gotas de agua que mojaban el suelo a sobremanera, inundaban las carreteras y empapaban las ropas de las personas que corrían apuradas por llegar a sus trabajos o casas, este no era el caso del chico de ojos dorados que miraba melancólico la lluvia mientras caminaba tranquilo calle arriba en dirección a la casa en la que vivía con su padre. No le gustaba mucho el hecho de pasar 23 de las 24 horas del día con él, pero había aprendido a tomarle cariño, después de todo eran ya tres años los que llevaban estancados en esa dimensión y viviendo juntos.

Cuando llegó al portal sacó la llave y abrió la puerta. Una vez dentro se retorció la coleta rubia y la ropa para deshacerse por lo menos de algo de agua. Fue por eso que no pudo evitar a la chica que se le lanzó encima y casi lo tiró al suelo.

-¡De nuevo! ¡Dana, quita, quita!-dijo, intentando soltársela del cuello, pero ella sin atender a razones seguía colgada.

-¡¡Mi amado Edwaaaaaaaard!-sonrió la muchacha, feliz de la vida.

-Dana, suelta a Ed, ¿Cuando vas a entender que este enano no se enamora?-Alphonse Heinderich asomó la cabeza por detrás de la puerta, estaba lavando los platos, se notaba por que secaba uno con una mano mientras lo sostenía con la otra.

-Me servirías más si me la quitaras de encima en lugar de estarme llamando pulga mal desarrollada-dijo Acero, intentando en vano de quitarse a la joven del cuello. Se escuchó la risa de su padre y al cabo de unos segundos apareció junto al rubio parecido a Al.

-Vaya Ed, si te ve Winry de seguro te mata

-Winry no era nada mío, papá

-Ni él suyo-sonrió Dana-, porque es mío y sólo mío.-se soltó al fin, retirándose con las manos y en un vano intento de seducción, el largo cabello castaño.

-Ya, ya. Yo ya tengo propietaria.-sonrió Edward, volteando los ojos.

-¿Esa alquimista-preguntó con sorna Heinderich- que según tú está en tu mundo? No hay todavía pruebas...A parte de tus historias.-el chico se arrepintió enseguida de haber dicho aquello cuando Edward apartó la mirada, profundamente dolido.

-Aunque no me creáis...yo...seguiré esforzándome para volver con ella y mi hermano.-y no esperó el apoyo de su padre, que nunca se lo daba porque él sí sabía que no le harían caso alguno en sus historias sobre alquimia.

Subió a su habitación esquivando la mano que Hoehmhein tenía estirada para posarla sobre su hombro. Abrió la puerta y entró dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, alzó la mano mirando al techo y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Nos volveremos a encontrar...Al...Kat?-preguntó al aire al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para quedarse dormido, pasó dos horas soñando con la sonrisa de la morena y las palabras tranquilizadoras de su hermano, pero su mágica fantasía fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de entrada desplomarse en el suelo, y el grito de Dana.

-¿Qué diablos...?-se enderezó con una mano en la frente, intentando despejarse. Sintió cómo Dana se subí a su cama- No intentarás acostarte de nuevo conmigo, ¿no? Ya sabes que no quie...

-¡¡No es eso! El estúpido ese que siempre tenéis encerrado en un cuarto...¡¡No sé cómo pero se ha soltado!

-¿Envy?-de un salto se puso en pie- No puede ser.-dijo mientras salía del cuarto y se encontraba con el pecado estrangulando a su compañero de piso Heiderich. Se abalanzó sobre el Humúnculo y lo tiró al suelo, rodando los dos por tierra y poniéndose después de pie.

-El enano Full Metal. Después de tanto tiempo sólo oyendo tu voz...veo que has crecido.

-¿¡Cómo escapaste?-gritó en posición de ataque por si acaso.

-Ya sabes que eso son misterios...Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte...Espera, lo voy a hacer igual.-sonrió maliciosamente antes de atestarle una patada que lo mandó al otro lado del piso.

Cayó frente a la habitación de su padre y se fijó en el cuerpo que yacía sin vida sobre la cama ensangrentada, después de reprimir su orgullo para quererlo como a un padre ese ser...ese ser le había arrebatado el aliento, miró con odio al Homúnculo que sonreía descarado como solía hacerlo.

-Lo siento, pero fue culpa de papi que yo estuviese encerrado, ¿te he dicho que soy claustrofóbico?-preguntó burlón, lo que hizo derramar el vaso para Ed. Se levantó de golpe y se lanzó sobre Envy de nuevo, a pesar de que fueron muchos los golpes que le propinó fueron aún mas los que falló.

-¡¡DANA, SAL DE LA CASA, ANDA, CORRE!-gritó a la chica que miraba la pelea desde la puerta de su habitación, el pecado volteó hacia ella y con una sonrisa regresó su mirada hacia Edward.

-¿Tan rápido te has olvidado de Osiris? Vaya hermanito...y pensar en que ella se desmorona cada día más por no encontrarte, y tu aquí haciendo cositas malas con esta chiquilla... ¿Que diría Katherine si se enterase?-de nuevo otra pregunta en ese tono que tanto odiaba. Maldito ser, ¿Como se atrevía a tan siquiera mencionar su nombre?

Dana, quien se había quedado paralizada, no pudo esquivar a Envy quien sí lo hizo con el golpe de Edward y la agarró del pelo.

-¿Te importa esta humana lo mismo que tu amada Alquimista?-le echó más el cabello hacia atrás- Si no es así, te serviría su vida para crear una hermosa piedra filosofal. No sé por qué hasta ahora la has desaprovechado...-Edward se volvió a lanzar sobre él, con la mala suerte de que fue esquivado y cayó rodando por el suelo, chocando contra la mesilla y recibiendo en la cabeza la lámpara, que cayó al suelo con la bombilla rota- Al parecer tienes la cabeza muy dura.-soltó a la chica, que se echó hacia atrás y luego salió disparada para ayudar a Heiderich a ponerse en pie.

-Debí haberte matado...hace mucho.

-Pero quizás sé la forma para regresar. Tú querido y muerto padre sabía cómo venir, y si me trajo sería por algo...-Edward muchas veces se había preguntado por qué si ese era el caso no había vuelto solo, y su padre siempre le respondía que porque los necesitaba. De momento nunca había parecido que tuviese intención de revelarles la forma.

Un disparó sonó y se fijaron en el oficial Nazi que apuntaba al cuerpo atravesado por la bala del rubio compañero de Ed, Dana se soltó de él enseguida dejando caer al chico sin vida en el suelo, al hombre parado en la puerta abierta de par en par le temblaba el pulso, pero muy bien sabían, por la reputación de los Nazis que no dudaría en disparar.

-Maldita sea...-murmuró Ed y agarró a Dana de la mano sacándola por una de las ventanas de la casa y por lo tanto recibiendo unos cuantos cortes por los cristales rotos de la misma. Envy los siguió tras asesinar transformando su mano en lanza y clavándola en el cráneo al oficial. El rubio y la joven corrían por una extensa meseta rogando por alejarse del pecado lo mas que pudiesen, ella lloraba desconsolada por la muerte de Alphonse, después de todo le quería como un hermano pues había ayudado a Edward a salvarle la vida.

Mientras corrían ella cayó al suelo y maldiciendo Edward se interpuso entre su cuerpo y el de Envy, recibiendo así una puñalada que le hizo escupir sangre.

-Eres un enano idiota, siempre protegiendo a las damiselas. Venga, muérete ya y así dejarás de hacerte el caballero.

-Cuando tú estés enterrado y bajo tierra.

-Ya lo estuve-sonrió con sorna-, además, te muestras muy gallito pero sin la alquimia tienes menos posibilidades de derrotarme que con ella, ¿recuerdas?-lo sabía, y aquello lo enfurecía de sobremanera. Fue a golpearle, pero resbaló con la lluvia y cayó de culo al suelo. Pudo escuchar a Dana gritar su nombre justo cuando Envy se le sentaba sobre el estómago y le oprimía la herida, que comenzó a sangrar más.

-T...ú...Maldit...o...

-Gracias, yo también te quiero, hermanito-apretó más fuerte y debajo de él Edward se retorció.

La morena empujó a Envy, quien debido a la fuerza ejercida, cayó al suelo. Dana ayudó a levantarse al rubio al que amaba y este se abalanzó con las fuerzas que le quedaban hacia su medio hermano, aunque sus ropajes mojados y la herida que le había hecho el ser lo volvían mas lento logró arremeter contra él cuando este se disponía a hacer lo mismo, tenía a la castaña agarrada de la mano y se estremeció cuando, al hacer contacto su brazo con el cuerpo de Envy, un rayo púrpura estalló entre ellos tres.

Y si alguien hubiera mirado ese sitio en aquellos momentos, lo único que habría visto sería una mancha oscura en el suelo, porque ya no quedaba nada...ni nadie.

Katherine cerró la puerta del despacho. Había ido junto a Michelle a despedirse de Roy, quien vio bien que se tomara aquellas merecidas vacaciones. Estiró brazos y piernas y se dirigió a la salida del cuartel. Un rayo púrpura caer desde el cielo la tomó por sorpresa, y más al darse cuenta de dónde precisamente había caído.

-No puede ser, Kath...-pero Michelle se quedó con la palabra en la boca porque tirando las bolsas y dejando las maletas, la morena se fue corriendo hacia el castillo ahora deshabitado que había pertenecido a Devil.

-¡¡Kat, Kat, detente!-era la voz de Mich la que sonaba, que corría en la misma dirección que la morena. La chica de ojos azules, ahora con el cabello hecho rulos y una falda negra con vuelos levantados del mismo color, un top blanco y unas gomas del mismo color de la falda, se detuvo y se quedó mirando a la pequeña de pelo lizo por completo que le observaba con la frase no entres destellándole en los ojos.

-Es él...Mich, es él estoy segura...-sonrió la morena abriendo las puertas del castillo y corriendo hacia la habitación principal, conocía demasiado bien el lugar como para saber donde exactamente había caído el rayo.

Entraron al despacho de Roy sin más interrupciones y lo encontraron mirando por la ventana. El comandante suspiró agotado al tiempo que Ed sonría al verlo.

-¿No he dicho Havoc...que no quiero que me molesten?-preguntó sin darse la vuelta, el rubio sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía aspiró aire para poder hablar.

-Bu...Bueno...A eso...me...he dedicado...Toda...mi...mi vida...-balbuceó, Roy Mustang, Alquimista de la Llama, se giró enseguida con los ojos sumamente abiertos y una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro, no podía ser...Edward Elric...estaba vivo.

No le importó al adulto ni su posición ni nada, y lo hizo notar al ir desde su escritorio hasta Edward para abrazarlo, pero se detuvo al ver su herida.

-Acero, tú...

-Estoy...bien-dijo, intentando quitarle importancia-. Lo que quiero saber ahora es dónde...están...Al y Kat...

-¡¡ROY!-la voz de Osiris y Alphonse se escuchó tras la puerta de la oficina ahora cerrada, se habían encontrado al salir las dos chicas del castillo y la morena le había contado a Al sus sospechas y ambos decidieron ir a decírselo a Roy, aunque Katherine ya pensaba hacerlo. El hombre le lanzó uno de sus abrigos a Ed, un sobretodo marrón oscuro con capucha.

-Póntelo-pidió. El alquimista así lo hizo, con ayuda de la pequeña que lo acompañaba. Pero interrumpió a Mustang al momento de intentar abrir la puerta.

-Quiero que les digas...agh...quiero que les digas que estoy muerto...que...les quitarás el financiamiento...-sonrió cómplice al tiempo que Roy lo hacía también y Dana lo ayudaba a sentarse en una de las butacas del despacho del General de Brigada.

Cuando Roy abrió la puerta, de poco no fue arroyado por unos exaltados Alphonse y Katherine. Michelle, detrás de ellos, no sabía si mantenerse calmada o chillar también 'él está aquí, él está aquí'.

-Me alegro de que estéis aquí-se intentó mostrar frío, y se alegró de que no repararan en las sombras que eran Edward y aquella muchacha que lo acompañaba y a la cual no había mostrado mayor atención-. La subvención para la búsqueda queda anulada, a fin de cuentas él...Ya hace tres años que falleció.

-No puedes estar diciendo eso, Roy...-musitó Katherine, mientras Alphonse se quedaba atónito, sin nada que poder decir- No, no puedes. No, no...¡¡NO AHORA QUE HA VUELTO! Tú...-¿cómo podía decirle eso, si hacía a penas un rato que había hablado con él?

-Lo siento, Kat.

-¡¡Me da igual, ¿oyes!-enfurecida, lo señaló con un dedo y luego apretó el puño- ¡¡Aunque tenga que remover cielo y tierra, con o sin la maldita subvención, lo encontraré!

-Kat, Calm...-las palabras de Roy fueron interrumpidas por un aplauso detrás de ellos, los recién llegados entonces se fijaron de las demás personas que estaban en la sala, en especial en el chico de capucha negra que le tapaba los ojos, la morena de ojos azules creyó ver un mechón de cabello rubio surcarle el rostro.

-¿Se puede saber por qué aplaude?-fue Alponshe el que habló. Su hermano estaba bien y fuera de esa armadura metálica que no expresaba lo que sentía, ahora, vestía igual que él, con el sobre todo rojo y los ropajes negros debajo. Se perdió en la belleza actual de Kat, con su cabello hecho rulos que le daban un inquietante brillo a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por la noticia de Roy, ahora con 18 años su cuerpo había terminado de moldearse y su pequeña cintura junto con sus anchas caderas le daban el toque de chica frágil que nunca había tenido.

-¡Mierda, no hay tiempo para esto!-gruñó Katherine, pensando que el mechón había sido una alucinación suya. Se volvió a Roy y poco le faltó para agarrarlo de la camisa, pero aunque fue a hablar, otra voz, que muy bien conocía, la detuvo:

-Ya veo que, a pesar de amarme tanto como para desvivirte por encontrarme, no vas a saludarme.

La respiración se les cortó al menor de los Elric y a Katherine, mientras Roy asentía sonriente y se apartaba a la ventana al ver que Edward se levantaba con dificultad y se acercaba a su hermano y a su amada, ya que estaban casi uno al lado de otro. Katherine temía voltear y fijarse que en realidad se estaba volviendo loca y solo eran cosas suyas escuchar la voz de Edward como tantas otras veces había creído hacer, mientras que Alponshe negaba ávidamente con la cabeza, renegando de creer que estuviese allí frente a él, su hermano, vivo...Michelle mientras tanto se limitaba a quedarse como piedra en la puerta viendo el tambaleo del rubio.

La capucha resbaló, revelando la cara, entre sonrisa y mueca de dolor, en su cara. Su cabello, húmedo, le caía a ambos lados de los hombros, y sus ojos dorados...Aquella prueba, sus vivases y llenos de amor ojos dorados, era lo único que tanto Alphonse como Katherine necesitaban para saber que sí era él el que se encontraba en esos momentos ante ellos. Pero como si fuera a cámara lenta, lo vieron cerrar los ojos y comenzar a caer lentamente al suelo. Roy, Dana y Michelle se lanzaron a ayudarlo, pero ellos no podían.

Aquella escena se parecía tanto a cuando...a cuando creían que él había muerto, que pensaron estar ante una maldita pesadilla...otra vez.


	2. A través de dimensiones

¡Esto parece un culebrón/telenovela del medio día! Bueno, bueno, habrá que aguantarse si queréis saber cómo acaba la cosa, jujuju…

Este capítulo quedó bastante largo (¡10 páginas en este formato, 20 en el normal), así que no podéis quejaros, creo.

Gracias por los reviews, la felicidad es maravillosa, en serio, os aconsejo que la probéis :-p

Por cierto, un aviso: no se han utilizado cadáveres reales, ni humanos ni de animales, para los ataques de Katherine, son de mentira, así que no penséis que aquí la gente es una profanadora de tumbas….UÚ (creo que descubriréis por qué lo decimos).

Disclaimer: FMA NO nos pertenece -.- Lásmita.

A leer Esperamos que lo disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 2:**

**A través de dimensiones**

'_Se abrazaron con fuerza, y se susurraron las palabras más bellas_

_escuchadas_ _en toda la eternidad al oído._

_Porque ellos se amaban, y juntos eran como uno solo.'_

Despertó en el hospital y al intentar moverse se dio cuenta de lo dolorido que estaba todo su cuerpo. No le dio mucha importancia, al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que estaba tan herido que creía morir. Con los ojos abiertos, dio una mirada en redondo para ver dónde se encontraba: cómo no, en una habitación de hospital. Suspiró y de nuevo intentó enderezarse, esta vez con mayor éxito.

-¡¡Ed!-Dana hizo gesto de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo- Me alegro de que ya estés bien.

-Gracias…-al mirar un poco más hacia el lado se dio cuenta de que tanto Alphonse como Katherine estaban allí, en un rincón, observando en silencio. En realidad no era aquel el recibimiento, ni tan siquiera la llegada, que tanto había deseado, pero con verlos allí, sanos y salvos, comprendió que le era suficiente.

Su hermano se acercó lentamente hacia él y tras pensárselo varias veces le tocó la mejilla al rubio, quien sonrió ante el contacto, a Al se le nublaron los ojos por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, Edward le sonrió tranquilizador a sabiendas de lo que estaba pensando pues él también lo estaba haciendo.

-Estás vivo...-susurró Al secándose los filamentos de agua con el dorso de la manga. Se abrazó a su hermano y este le devolvió el abrazo cerrando los ojos para disfrutarlo, por fin pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Katherine seguía aparcada en el rincón mirándose los pies, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, nunca pensó que esa sería la manera de su reencuentro, siempre soñó verlo llegar sano y salvo diciéndole que aún la amaba.

Cuando los dos hermanos se separaron, todavía se quedaron mirándose unos instantes a los ojos, pues todo aquello era demasiado inverosímil. Habían esperado tanto, tantísimo tiempo, unos ocho años, que el sentirse el uno al otro era el sueño cumplido que más anhelaban ambos. Después, Alphonse se apartó y dejó que, una vez más, Edward admirase a la temblorosa y ahora tan femenina Katherine. Ella, por su lado, como si estuviera asustada, se echó unos pasos hacia atrás y al toparse con la pared, resbaló por ella, tapándose la boca con las manos.

-Ed…Ed…-murmuró.

-Kat.-sonrió el, reafirmando que estaba allí, que era real. Sólo el Edward Elric que ella conocía podía hacer que su corazón diese tal vuelco y su estómago lo acompañara. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, y por más que lo intentó hasta que Alphonse no la ayudó no logró ponerse en pie con aquellas piernas que más parecían estar hechas de gelatina que de carne y huesos.

El rubio se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y se acercó tambaleándose a ella, su hermano se hizo a un lado cuando lo vio acorralar a la chica contra la pared, la respiración de ambos era agitada, la de ella ahogada por los sollozos, la de él por el simple hecho de tenerla cerca y a su lado, con el dedo índice le acarició la mejilla, Kat cerró los ojos temerosa de no sentir su contacto pero cuando la piel del joven rozó la suya los abrió lentamente encontrándose con los de Ed.

-Ed...Eres tú...de verdad...eres tú...-dejó que el chico la rodeara con sus brazos, que acabara de demostrarle que había cumplido su promesa-Lo siento...dejé de...confiar...Ed...Edward…

-No pasa nada, lo importante es que estoy...aquí y ahora...-ninguno de los dos era más alto o más pequeño que el otro, en esos momentos, pero él se las ingenió para apoyar la cabeza sobre la de ella mientras esta la apoyaba en su pecho. Sintió sus convulsiones y las lágrimas empapándole el pecho, y se le hicieron milagrosas para su herida.

-No puedo...No puedo creer que estés aquí...-sollozó sin soltarlo, ambos por miedo a que el otro se evaporase. Ed sintió la mano de Dana agarrarle la bata de paciente que tenía y obligándolo a separarse de Kat y, obviamente, lastimándolo.

-Maldita sea Dana, ¿Qué te ocurre?-le dijo en voz alta mientras la chica lo dejaba junto a la camilla y le hacía señas para que se subiese en ella.

-Soy tu novia Ed, tengo que protegerte-las palabras de la chica resonaron varias veces en los oídos de Kat, Al disparó su mirada hacia la chica que observaba la escena con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Ya te dije que...Un momento... ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?-le preguntó de repente, como si fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veía. A su lado sintió como Katherine temblaba y la temperatura del ambiente calentaba desde el lugar donde ella se encontraba.

-Hermano, tú...no puede ser...-comentó Alphonse, igual o más conmocionado y furioso que la morena.

-Hey, Hey, esta niña no es nada mío, relajaos, yo creo que siempre dejé muy claro que la única persona que he amado...y AMARÉ por siempre has sido tú Katherine Aisha Tucker Danford-dijo señalándola y con un brillo de sinceridad en los ojos que hacían a la chica creer ciegamente en sus palabras, Al suspiró aliviado mientras Dana se comía con la mirada a Katherine, como si de un momento a otro la fuese a asesinar o algo por el estilo.

-Y espero que TODOS en esta sala lo recuerden-comentó la chica, como si aquello ocultase la sorpresa y emoción de las cuales embargaban aquellas palabras su cuerpo-. Y ahora...debes descansar. Estás muy malherido, voy a traerte un vaso de leche...

-¡¡Ni se te ocurra!-le gritó justo cuando se estaba tumbando. Fue a levantarse pero Alphonse lo detuvo-¡¡No, Kat!

-¿Qué? ¡De alguna manera tuvo que haber crecido el enano este!-dijo ella soplando su mano y creando una botella de leche alquímica. Dana la miró con cara de pocos amigos (en vez de sorprendida, pues, ¿de dónde había aparecido la botella? ¿un truco de magia? Sí, seguramente) y le arrebató la botella de las manos groseramente para luego balanceársela en la cara.

-Primero, a Ed no le gusta la leche, y segundo, no le gusta que lo llamen enano lo pone de mal humor-le dijo como si fuese una niña ignorante y ella la maestra que intentaba a duras penas que las cosas se le quedasen en la cabeza.

Katherine la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, como si la niña estuviese loca, la detalló, la verdad era que era una niña muy linda, le recordaba a Roze solo que la morena tenía mechones de cabello rosados. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y dirigió la mirada a Ed y luego la volvió a posar sobre Dana, quien seguía moviendo la botella de un lado a otro frente al rostro de Osiris. Como Edward esperaba, la antigua miembro de Westread se limitó a pasarle por un lado con los ojos cerrados, ignorando por completo su existencia, se dirigió hacía él y se sentó del lado opuesto al que estaba Al, sumamente elegante se guardó un mechón de su cabello ondulado tras la oreja. El rubio la miró sonriente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. La niña volteó clavó su mirada en Katherine, una mirada llena de odio, pero más que todo de envidia pura.

-No puedo creer…que os tengo tan cerca…las personas más especiales en mi vida…-murmuró Acero mirando a su hermano y luego a su novia-Llegué a pensar…que no os vería nunca más…-añadió.

Con Edward recuperado, Katherine le propuso ir a Rizembul para que hiciera un poco de reposo, y aunque él se negó, al entender las segundas intenciones que eran tener más tiempo para estar los tres, Edward, Alphonse y Kathrine juntos, accedió de buena gana. Michelle se les unió después de que aceptaran el permiso de Roy y Dana se les acopló, aceptaron más que nada porque no tenía ningún lugar donde quedarse.

Desde el principio, y sin darles ninguna pena de que estuviera en un lugar desconocido, Alphonse, Katherine y Michelle habían visto con malos ojos a Dana. No importaba que acosase sexualmente a Edward todo el rato…pero era demasiado creída y sabihonda (aunque en realidad hablaba mucho y de saber poco).

Cuando llegaron al camino de entrada a la casa de los Rockbell, Katherine, Alponshe y Michelle, le pidieron a Edward y a Dana que esperaran fuera, la primera algo recelosa ante dejar a la chica sola con el rubio, pero tuvo que aceptar a la idea solo para darle la sorpresa a Winry y a Pinako de que Edward estaba vivo y junto a ellos. La primera en entrar fue Michelle, la cual los anunció con un _"Estamos en casa"_ que gritó al abrir la puerta. Acero estaba sumamente impresionado al ver la madurez de la antigua pequeña caprichosa que era Michelle.

-¡¡Kaatt, Aaal, Micch, que bueno que hayáis regresado!-saludó una emocionada Winry bajando corriendo las escaleras, su cabello estaba sujeto por pinzas como anteriormente lo llevaba la teniente primera Hawkeye, ahora retirada por haberse casado con Roy, y los mechones de cabello le caían sobre la cara.

-Tenemos una….muy pequeña-recalcó con maliciosas intenciones- sorpresa…

-¿Cuál?-preguntó sonriendo.

-¿¡A quién llamas pequeño escarabajo?-escuchó que decía una voz entre enfadada y divertida. Se apoyó en la pared para no caer al suelo de la sorpresa.

-No...No puede ser...-Winry, ante el asombro hizo a un lado a Katherine de un empujón y se asomó en la puerta. Pudo ver a Edward recalcado contra el muro de piedra, sonriéndole como solía hacerlo cuando eran niños y antes de morir. Se lanzó a su cuello y ahogó los sollozos en él, ya no era más alta que Edward, sino más o menos de su misma altura (el poder de las plataformas).

-Me alegra que te pongas tan eufórica al verme.-el rubio la cogió de los hombros como cogiera unos días atrás a Dana y la apartó de sí.

-No puedes ser-repitió-. Estás muerto.

-Tan maja como siempre, Winry.

Después de las alegrías, los saludos y los lloros, fueron a comer. Pinako, entre su edad y el susto, por poco se les muere. Dana era la única que no celebraba aquella alegría y los miraba todos recelosos, odiándolos por el simple hecho de arrebatarle de aquella sucia manera a Edward, sin pensar en ningún momento en que ella lo había tenido durante tres largos años mientras ellos lo lloraban.

-¿Quieres más?-le preguntó Michelle, señalándole la bandeja de pescado. Entendía bastante bien a la muchacha pues ella había sido igual de cría e insolente que ella tiempo atrás. Al parecer Edward hacía salir a la superficie la parte más niña de las mujeres.

-No, gracias.-dijo todo lo fría que pudo Dana.

-No nos odies-comentó, sirviéndose ella otra sardina-. Lo queremos con locura y durante todo este tiempo creímos que estaba muerto o desaparecido. Ahora él está aquí y podemos, digamos, seguir bebiendo los vientos por él. Por el increíble Edward Elric. Porque sólo él puede morir y luego regresar a nuestras vidas…-sonrió, sin mirarla.

Edward detalló a Katherine hablar animadamente con Winry, hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba verla...rebuscó en la mesa algo con que escribir y se alegró por primera vez en su vida de que Pinako pensara en todo, así que sacó una rama seca del jarrón de flores y la convirtió en pluma mediante alquimia, rompió un pedazo de servilleta y escribió algo en ella, la enrolló y se la lanzó a Catherine. Cayó justo junto al plato de la morena, la cual observó extrañada el pedazo de papel, miró a Edward y este le sonrió así que sin más miramientos lo abrió: _"¿Puedo secuestrar a tan bella dama esta noche?"_ era lo que había escrito con una perfecta letra sobre el papel.

En vez de responder en el papel, y ya que se suponía que estaba escuchando a Winry, puso la mano en la mesa y trasmutó debajo de ella algo que Edward se molestó en mirar: un gran sí escrito bajo esta. Ahogó una risa y, estirando los brazos, dijo que estaba muy cansado y que quería irse a dormir. Cuando fue a subir, se detuvo al lado de Alphonse.

-Por esta noche-le susurró-, no dormirás conmigo, por favor.-y se fue. Al darse cuenta de por qué dijo eso, y mirar a Katherine, se sonrojó.

El corazón a Katherine latía a sobremanera y casi no hacía caso a las palabras de Winry, se levantó de la mesa y diciendo que iría a dormir pues tenía que levantarse temprano al otro día, desapareció escaleras arriba. Alponshe y Michelle compartieron una mirada cómplice y siguieron comiendo como si nada. El menor de los Elric se sentó junto a Michelle y le susurró al oído que necesitaba hablar con ella, que la esperaba fuera, el músculo principal de la rubia pensó en detenerse, pero se resistió ante la curiosidad de que le diría el castaño. Katherine recorría el pasillo algo asustada y sumamente nerviosa, vio la puerta del antiguo cuarto de Edward y Alponshe y entró en él.

-¿Ed...Estás aquí?-preguntó a la nada separándose de la puerta y adentrándose más en la habitación. La puerta de la misma se cerró de golpe y sintió las manos del Alquimista de Acero rodearle la cintura.

Se dejó llevar por el abrazo, y cada uno disfrutó el olor del otro. Desde que Edward había regresado no habían estado un momento solos, y aquella noche les pertenecía a ellos dos y nadie más.

Edward la hizo voltearse y se quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, bebiéndose con los ojos. La chica le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y se apegó más a él, quedando así abrazados. Sus corazones parecían uno solo, y ellos así lo sentían.

Katherine se dejó llevar cuando Edward, sin soltarla de la cintura, hizo que caminara hacia atrás hasta que chocaron con una de las camas de la estancia y cayeron los dos, él encima de ella.

-Llegué a pensar...que nunca te tendría así de nuevo...a mi merced...-susurró Edward mirándola y arqueando una ceja, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, ella asintió dándole a entender que había pensado lo mismo unas cuantas veces.

-Realmente creí...que te había perdido para siempre-dijo ella a su vez en un murmullo casi inaudible, sonriendo, feliz de estar a su lado, feliz de respirarlo, de sentirlo, de tenerlo cerca...Cómo había deseado ese momento, y eso que sólo creyó que volverían a estar así en sus sueños, pues horas antes había perdido toda esperanza de volver a ver esos ojos dorados que la destrozaban.

Juntaron los labios mientras sus manos se acariciaban y sus ojos se buscaban en la penumbra. No pensaban separarse nunca más, por nada del mundo. Querían estar juntos hasta la vejez, sin nada ni nadie que pretendiese matarlos o separarlos a casa instante…

Katherine debía deshacerse de Winry y Dana.

Ambos de Envy y los demás pecados.

Como siempre, pero más esta vez como prueba que como cualquier otra cosa, el rubio le dio un pequeño mordisco a Katherine en la oreja, la morena se aguantó la risa soltándole la coleta que llevaba y dejando que su cabello rubio se desparramara sobre sus hombros, él entendió la indirecta y le desabrochó el botón de la camisa mientras ella le quitaba la gabardina marrón alemana que llevaba, la cual cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

-Esperemos...-dijo entre beso y beso, y sin dejar de desabrocharle la camisa, el chico- que esta vez nadie ni nada nos interrumpa...

-No seas pájaro de mal agüero...-le golpeó flojo en el pecho y después pasó a sacarle su camisa también- Desnudos de cintura hacia arriba.-sonrió la muchacha.

-¡No seas tramposa! A ti te queda el sujetador.

Ella arqueó una ceja sonriendo seductora, Edward pasó sus brazo tras la espalda de la chica y sin mucha dificultad, como si fuese experto en el acto, le quitó la prenda dejándola sin ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo, la morena no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y él tampoco pudo evitar hacerlo, se miraron a los ojos y siguieron con los besos. Solos en las nubes, en su paraíso mágico que hacía ya tres años no visitaban.

-Kat...-la llamó mientras la morena descasaba en su pecho desnudo y el tenía su automail pasado por la espalda de la chica. Ella alzó la mirada hacia él y lo miró.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero...que me acompañes cuando esté solo, que me acompañes a decir sin las palabras lo bendito que es tenerte...Que me acompañes a lo absurdo de abrazarnos sin tocarnos...A pensar en mi para vivir por ti, a quererme un poquito para quererte como quiero...pero en especial...Acompáñame a quererte sin decirlo...-el corazón de la chica le dio un vuelco ante las peticiones del rubio, ya era bastante lo derretida que estaba en sus brazos y ahora él la terminaba de hacerla trizas con esas palabras.

Michelle escuchó los pasos de Alphonse y los reconoció al instante. Se volvió y le sonrió mientras le decía un silencioso _'hola'_. Él se sentó a su lado, en silencio, y así estuvieron un rato hasta que el chico, antes armadura, se decidió a hablar.

-Has crecido mucho, Mich.

-Sí, bueno... ¿Era de mi cuerpo de lo que querías hablarme, Al?-dijo tras estar otro rato en silencio. Él negó con la cabeza y ella se dio cuenta de que parecía tenso, o más bien nervioso- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Cuando te conocí...-no estaba contestando, pero ella no replicó y fue toda oídos-No me caías ni bien...Ni mal. Pero con el tiempo fui conociéndote mejor, y no sé cómo...poco a poco...Yo sabía que amabas a mi hermano pero...

-Dime, Alphonse.

-Yo...-la chica se puso en pie, y después frente a él le cogió la cara entre ambas manos e hizo que la levantara.

-Dímelo.

La rubia sin darse cuenta lo miró a los ojos y su respiración se entrecortó, esos ojos plateados la habían hecho sentir extraña desde que el joven había salido de esa armadura, en especial cuando lo detalló en el carruaje tras la muerte de su hermano. Con esa mirada seria y perdidamente inexpresiva, pero que dejaba entrever la tristeza que lo consumía y la angustia que lo embriagaba pero, en esos ojos no se planteaba esa forma de mirar en esos momentos, tenían un brillo confuso para Michelle y demostraban un nerviosismo que no era natural en Alponshe, se percató en que no había quitado los ojos de los del castaño y bajó la mirada. Alphonse tomó una larga bocanada de aire y, soltándolo con un suspiro abrazó a Michelle haciendo que la pequeña quedase en una posición algo comprometedora abrazada a él.

-No sé si aún deseas a mi hermano...Pero...-su voz bajaba de volumen mediante las palabras salían de su boca-Pero...No me importa

-Al...

-Cállate y déjame terminar-pidió, aunque más bien ordenó, la ex-prometida de Devil guardó silencio y se abrazó mas al chico-Yo...La amo señorita.-

Si estuviera en un hospital, en seguida la habrían llevado al electro shock porque sintió cómo su corazón se detenía un instante para luego comenzar a latir más deprisa de lo que consideraba normal. Cuando había visto a Alphonse tan nervioso, había intentado ser fuerte y transmitirle valor con la mirada, pensando que le diría cualquier cosa muy dura, seguramente sobre Edward, a quien él más quería, pero... ¿le decía eso? Que... ¿Que se había enamorado de ella?

-Yo...Al...Yo...

-¡Ah, perdona!-la separó de sí, avergonzado y mirando hacia otro lado- Lo siendo, Mich...Y no pasa nada, yo lo entiendo...

-¡¡Pero si aún no dije nada!

-Pero yo sé que tú, por mí no...

-¿No qué, Al? ¿Que no te quiero? Creo que mentiría de decir eso-seria. En el pasado lo habría dicho chillando de forma molesta, pero había madurado rápido, después de todo lo que había visto-. Es que no sé qué siento, pero sí que al verte...Al ver tus ojos...Hay algo dentro de mí que me grita cosas..._'Abrázale, bésale, no lo dejes ir, cuídale, mímale..._'. Tus ojos...Me trasmiten tantas cosas...Me hacen temblar...Oh, Alphonse…Yo no sé...Qué siento pero...-se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo fuerte- No quiero que te separes nunca de mí.

-Vaya...No esperaba esa respuesta...-susurró un aturdido Alponshe pasando sus brazos por la espalda de Michelle y devolviéndole ese abrazo-La verdad señorita, este papel de niña madura le queda mejor que el de pequeña caprichosa "_Yo lo quiero todo_"-añadió al oído de Michelle.

-Yo no decía que lo quería todo-musitó divertida ante el cambio radical en Alphonse, de estar serio y nervioso ahora bromeaba como si ya no hubiese mas nada que decir o que hacer-Y...no me llames pequeña caprichosa.

-Solo le digo la verdad...-sonrió el alquimista. Michelle se soltó de él y se puso las manos sobre las caderas mirándolo con una ceja arqueada. Le encantaba verlo sonreír, y debía disfrutar esos momentos porque cuando el alma del chico estaba estancada en ese objeto metálico nunca pudo ver una de esas magnificas sonrisas o esos encantadores ojos que poseía.

-Oh, bueno, entonces será mejor que el señorito no se acerque a esta caprichosa...

-Ya te he dicho que lo eras antes. Además, cada punto de tu carácter te hacía, y te hace, especial.-Michelle se sonrojó y bajó las manos, Alphonse se las cogió.

-¿Y ahora qué, Al?

-¿Ahora? Pues...Ahora a vivir juntos.-sonrió él, y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más la besó.

-Así que ha vuelto.-sonrió el muchacho, jugando con su largo cabello color del fuego. Su compañero asintió.

-Katherine...Sabía que lo haría. No nos dijo nada, pero le insistió tanto a Roy para buscarlo que...Era predecible.-Jonathan suspiró, alegre.

-Deberíamos ir y hacerles una visita.

-¿Es que vas a hacerles de Cura para la boda, Cruz?-sonrió Vermillion. El aludido no contestó, escucharon un disparo de Bala que había acertado en una mosca que tenían sobre sus cabezas.

-Has mejorado.-sonrió Cruz, acercándose y mirando el bicho. Rezó por su alma.

-En realidad no, quería probar el rozarla no el matarla.

-Por cierto-de nuevo habló el chico pelirrojo, arqueando una ceja-, si vamos a verles, deberás resistirte a matar al chico. Ya no es ninguna presa.

-Eso te lo diríamos nosotros a ti, nuestro querido Vermilion. No somos nosotros los que babeamos cada vez que Katherine se aparece por aquí.-sonrió Bala como contra ataque y había dado justo donde mas le dolía al pelirrojo.

-El problema no es...que me babee o no por ella...es sólo que ese enano la abandonó y de seguro volverá a hacerlo, no quiero verla sufrir de nuevo-puntualizó el hombre de lentillas mientras Kriket lo miraba serio-Y mucho menos como cuando murió en sus brazos...

-Entonces tampoco quieres que corra algún peligro-añadió el hermano de la aludida sin dejar de observar al hombre que lanzó una cuchilla a la puerta que apareció de la nada. Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación con un simple "_Mañana veremos qué pasa_", lo último que escucharon fue el sonido ahogado de la puerta al cerrarse. Jonathan se puso de pie y sacó el arma de la madera del portal y le rozó con él la oreja a Bala.

-Te has pasado

-Lo sé, lo sé

A la mañana siguiente el grupo de ex asesinos estaba preparado para ir a hacer su visita. Gracias a..._'unos amigos'_ se habían enterado de que tanto Katherine como Edward estaban en Rizembul, así que fueron hasta allí llegando cerca del medio día. Al acercarse a la casa donde seguro se encontraban, pudieron ver a la morena y el rubio saliendo de esta, seguidos de Alphonse, Michelle y otra muchacha que se colgaba del brazo de Edward aunque él hiciese vanos intentos de soltarse, y que no conocían. Dándole menor importancia, se acercaron con sigilo a ellos. Bala levantó la pistola, apuntándoles. Ninguno de sus compañeros dijo nada, y en el preciso momento que él apretó el gatillo la que fue Osiris levantó la cabeza, sorprendida, y dirigió una mirada hacia donde estaban juntos cuando la bala disparada por el chico del mismo nombre se clavaba frente a ellos.

-Sabía que, a pesar de la distancia, escucharía la pistola.-sonrió Bala, guardándose con elegancia el arma.

-Tú si no disparas no eres feliz.

-Era para que hiciéramos otra de nuestras sorprendentes entradas, Vermillion. Pero me pregunto por qué Kat nos dirige esa mirada de odio.-sonrió con sorna.

-No sé...-respondió de la misma manera Jonathan.

-Michael, ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿¡Es que quieres asesinarme?-gritó acercándose a Bala que había bajado la cabeza y se encontraba aparcado en un rincón con la cabeza entre las piernas.

-Odio que me llame así...es mala, muy mala...-sollozó falsamente cuando la chica llegó hasta ellos. Saludó a su hermano con un abrazo que duro largo rato, luego al sacerdote el cual le hizo una cruz en la frente al separarse de ella, al pelirrojo con un apretón de manos lo que hizo entornar los ojos al chico y por último se detuvo delante de Bala con las manos en la cadera.

-Michael, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que es malo estar jugando con pistolitas?-preguntó arrebatándole el arma del bolsillo y haciéndola cenizas al soplar su mano y tocarla.

-¡¡¡Era nueva Kat...Era NUEVA!

-Sí, sí, TODAS son nuevas

-¡¡Ar! Eres malvada-gruñó, sacándose del calcetín otra pistola y poniéndola en la funda-. Menos mal que tengo unas cuantas más.

-Prefiero no preguntar dónde están las otras-dijo con malicia, y luego sonrió-. Esperaba que vinieseis, vuestros contactos no iban a tardar mucho para deciros lo de Edward. Sois unos malditos curiosos.

-Malditos y bellos.-puntualizó Vermillion.

-Malditos, bellos y engreídos-añadió ella. Edward se acercó a ella, y saludó también a ese grupo que, a parte de Jonathan no conocía muy bien. Miró receloso a Bala, y el sentimiento fue mutuo. Por su lado, Vermillion se cruzó de brazos porque le habían cortado el rollo con Katherine-. Y... ¿qué hicisteis en nuestra lejanía?

-Espiarte.-rió Jonathan.

-Qué raro...Buscaos un oficio-se cruzó de brazos y casi es atropellada por la pequeña que corría de nuevo hacia los brazos de Edward. Katherine respiró hondo para tranquilizarse después de todo, el rubio ya era completamente suyo, sonrió ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

-¡Te recuerdo querida hermanita que nuestro oficio es protegerte!-le espetó Kriket, mirando a Dana colgar del hombro del alquimista de Acero- Y...Edward ¿Quién es ella?-añadió algo extrañado y con el entrecejo fruncido, la verdad la pequeña, al igual que a los otros, no le había caído nada bien.

-Sólo una intrusa-sonrió el alquimista con tranquilidad logrando zafar su brazo de las manos de la niña y pasárselo a Katherine por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Dana entornó los ojos y los clavó furiosa en la morena que estaba abrazada a Ed.

Alponshe y Michelle se acercaron al grupo y saludaron a los ex-compañeros de las dos jóvenes, estaban extrañamente felices y muy juntos esa mañana, cosa que todos se fijaron más entrada la tarde y después de haber pasado varias horas hablando. Alphonse miraba de reojo a la rubia y ella se partía de risa cuando lo notaba mientras él sonreía, Edward y Katherine comenzaban a sospechar que algo pasaba entre ellos, pero estaban más interesados en pasar el día juntos aunque la morena tuviese que aguantarse las malacrianzas de Dana.

Michelle dijo que salía de la casa a pasear a Den porque Winry se lo había pedido, sin embargo en realidad esperaba que Alponshe la siguiese. El chico de ojos plateados esperó unos minutos para ir tras la rubia, Acero y Muerte se miraron y el chico le ofreció la mano para que se levantase del suelo y lo siguiese.

Siguieron escondidos al hermano del rubio y a la muchacha, que a mitad de camino se habían cogido la mano, bastante azorados. Tanto Edward como Katherine se detuvieron, sorprendidos, y después de verlos irse, sonrieron y decidieron sin palabras ir al río donde, recordó Edward, Alphonse siempre iba después de discutir con él. Por el camino, se encontraron a Dana, quien había ido a dar una vuelta por el lugar (en realidad les había costado mucho desprenderse un rato de ella). Poco después, vieron que Michelle y Alponshe se acercaban (sin Den, por supuesto).

Cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron de ver a Vermillion, Bala, Cruz y Jonathan allí. Se les acercaron, y ellos los miraron con seriedad.

-Contigo volvió ese homúnculo, Envy... ¿No, Ed?-preguntó el hermano de la chica.

-...Así es... ¿pero cómo...?

-Somos nosotros-comenzó Vermillion

-Por Dios...-Le arrebató la frase Cruz

-Lo sabemos todo-terminó un engreído Bala acomodándose la chamarra de cuero que llevaba puesta y pasándose una mano por la funda de su arma.

-Sí, por un momento lo olvidé-Katherine volteó los ojos-. No sé cómo os lo hacéis después de haber vivido tanto tiempo con vosotros, pero sacáis información hasta de las piedras.

-Amenazando, hermanita, yo diría que lo hacen amenazando. Pero el caso no es ese... ¿podrías contarnos todo lo que pasó...donde sea que estuviste?-Edward bajó la mirada. De momento sólo le había contado un poco a Katherine, pero esta le había pedido que disfrutasen unos días, que se lo merecían, y sobre todo él, que necesitaba descansar, y que luego ya podrían preocuparse. Se le hacía extraño que ahora le viniesen pidiendo explicaciones sobre eso, y le dolía recordar a Alphonse Heinderich, ahora muerto. Y se sentía culpable por haber llevado hasta allí a Dana. También le carcomía la idea del hombre que creía odiar, y que no era del todo así, hubiese muerto.

-Es algo…-se pasó la mano por el cabello- Algo complicado. Vamos a sentarnos en algún lado y os lo explico.-le dirigió una mirada discreta a Dana, que había bajado la cabeza, al fin y al cabo donde él había estado era su hogar, su mundo, y ella quería regresar pero a la vez quería quedarse para conocer más a Edward, descubrir más cosas sobre aquel magnífico mundo donde existía la extraña alquimia. También le daba miedo volver a Munich y encontrarse con todo cambiado, además de que estaría sola porque ni Alphonse Heinderich ni Hohemhein de la Luz estaban vivos. Se acercó a Edward, lo agarró del brazo y esta vez él hizo no hizo el menor gesto que indicase fuese a apartarla. Katherine entendió por qué pero a pesar de eso no le hizo gracia que estuviesen tan juntos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno. El Westread aprovechó para acercarse a ella y Michelle, entablando una conversación, hablando sobre los viejos tiempos.

Llegaron al lado de la casa quemada de Edward y Alponshe, donde el joven les había llevado casi sin pretenderlo. Sonrió triste a Alphonse, como indicándole que no lo había hecho queriendo, y su hermano asintió con la cabeza. Se sentaron todos alrededor del árbol que había al lado de las ruinas, justo donde Edward y Katherine encontraron años atrás el libro que les enseñó a abrir portales y hacer trasmutaciones. Por ese tema empezó el adolescente rubio:

-Justo cuando estaba muriendo, entendí…más o menos a qué se refería el libro que encontramos tiempo atrás…Por qué Katherine y Jonathan habían conseguido abrir portales…Vuestros corazones laten a la vez porque os conocéis, estáis compenetrados. Cuando fui a morir, a Alphonse y a mí nos pasó lo mismo. Fue algo que no pude ni pensar, sólo lo hice…Cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí lo primero que vi fue los ojos de mi padre, que se apartó enseguida feliz y me dijo que había dormido por semanas. Me explicó que había intentado curarme lo mejor posible…-iba a contar que le enseñó una maquina con la que fue justo al día en que murió, y en ese mundo, con la cual había contactado con Katherine, pero prefirió omitirlo- Ese sitio era Munich, un Estado de Alemania…un lugar de otra dimensión… el cual era dominado por unos militares que se hacían conocer como Nazis, mataban a los judíos utilizando diferentes armas, mi padre era investigador y trabajaba para ellos…así que yo me uní junto con…-se le quebró la voz- con Alphonse Heinderich y otros amigos más…para crear una empresa que fabricase fuegos artificiales…

-Un momento... ¿nazis, judíos?-interrumpió Jonathan-¿...Alphonse?

-Piensa que es como...la guerra de Ishbal. Los nazis serian los militares y los judíos los ishbalanos, los cuales morían también por cosas...cosas banales como lo son las órdenes de un solo hombre. Alphonse Heinderich seria...mi hermano al otro lado de la puerta...Mi yo de allí murió antes de que yo llegara, por eso no hubo peligro de encontrármelo.

-Él...era un buen chico-añadió Dana, recordando también esa guerra y preguntándose qué seria Ishbal, pensando en que no había podido despedirse del Alphonse alemán. Rodeó ambas piernas con sus brazos y hundió la cabeza en ellas-. Un gran chico...-musitó.

-La muerte siempre llega en el momento preciso...tal vez no en el que tú deseas, pero siempre tiene que llegar y cuando lo hace no hay quien le de vuelta, no hay quien se le oponga y mucho menos cuando se trata...de una venganza...-esta vez fue Katherine la que habló, su voz, sus ojos, la posición de su cuerpo hicieron que Edward recordara la otra personalidad de la chica, aquella a la que le importaba en lo mas mínimo la vida humana y que el olor de la sangre y el placer de verla correr era indispensable para su funcionamiento. No le gustaba recordar esa parte de la joven...Osiris.

-¡¡CALLATE! ¡¿Tú que sabes de la muerte!-gritó Dana levantándose de golpe y parándose frente a Katherine, la chica sonrió y sopló su mano.

-Te lo mostraré...pero...créeme que no es un espectáculo para menores, así que deberías taparte los ojos-dijo presuntuosa, se alejó un poco del grupo y a lo lejos tocó el suelo con ella. Un ser recién muerto surgió de la tierra, la cual se estremeció-Te presento, mi querida Dana, a un Zombie, acaban de enterrarlo por lo que veo, no ha completado el proceso de putrefacción...perfecto, ahora mira que tanto sé de la muerte-volvió a soplar su mano y con una lentitud y una delicadeza indescriptibles, la posó en el pecho desnudo del ser y este comenzó a temblar, agitándose de atrás hacía adelante, de un lado a otro, Edward miró horrorizado la escena, sabía que ocurría y antes de que lo asimilase, Katherine se encontraba bañada en sangre putrefacta y un asqueroso chasquido de órganos a medias chocando con el sueño resonó mientras el cuerpo sin esqueleto caía al suelo desecho, Osiris sonreía con la estructura ósea del ser en sus manos-Todo esto y más, Dana, es lo que sé de la muerte…Porque yo he sido la muerte.-sentenció, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dispuesta a regresar a casa. Intentó mantenerse calmada, pero algo dentro de sí se agitaba, y le provocaba falta de aire. Se llevó una mano a la boca, y cuando alguien estiró de su brazo para hacerla voltear, estaba temblando con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Se encontró con esas lentillas rojas de Vermillion, viendo a través de ellas la preocupación del chico.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kat? A nosotros esa tal…Dana, esa presuntuosa, tampoco nos ha gustado mucho al conocerla, y entiendo que estés celosa pero…

-Yo NO estoy celosa, Vermillion-se pasó la mano por los ojos-. Ella…cómo puede…-apretó los puños- Tres años he esperado, cuatro contando cuando John y yo nos marchamos… Vermillion, si está a mi lado puedo soportar que una niñita esté molestándolo con sus abrazos, con sentir su mano, ver sus ojos y sentir su amor tengo suficiente, pero…Me pregunta a mí qué sé de la muerte…-se soltó de Vermillion y se miró la palma de las manos- Ha sido como si llamase a gritos a Osiris, no he podido frenarla, es algo que quiera o no está dentro de mí, es parte de mi ser, y se me desprendo de ella…Moriré. Acabo de comprobarlo.

-Kat…-el chico estiró el brazo y se lo pasó por el cuello, atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola con fuerza. La morena, llorando, se agarró a su camisa y ahogó el llanto en su pecho, mientras escuchaba el _tum_ _tum_ de su corazón.

A lo lejos, y sentado en la hierba, Edward observaba la escena, y aunque se moría de deseos de ir a por Katherine y consolarla, a la vez que le preguntaba por qué había hecho esa estupidez, no podía. Dana, cuando había salido de la sorpresa y el desconcierto, había comenzado a llorar amargamente, asustada y asqueada, y él la estaba consolando igual que hacía Vermillion con Katherine: con un abrazo.

-Si te pones así por eso-dijo una voz fría y cruelmente a su lado, Edward se sorprendió pues era la primera vez que veía a Michelle hablar así-, no puedes hablar mucho de la muerte, y menos delante de gente que en el pasado fueron asesinos.

-¿De qué crees que conocíamos a Katherine?-Bala equilibró su pistola y sacando un pañuelo se puso a sacarle brillo- Era nuestra compañera, la cabeza del grupo. Es una nigromante muy poderosa, aunque lo sería más si perfeccionase su poder…

-Pe…ro…Ed… ¿cómo puedes estar enamorado de una asesina? ¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de gente así?-el rubio se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Era verdad, Katherine había sido sino asesina, cómplice (olvidando que sí había matado a alguien, a Devil), e incluso había atentado contra su vida, pero…cuando la miraba no pensaba en eso, sino en que le gustaría abrazarla y protegerla más allá de lo que duraba una eternidad. Sólo veía su rostro afable diciéndole cuánto lo amaba, sus dedos entre su cabello…Ella era Katherine, y fácilmente su amor por ella le había hecho olvidar que había sido la integrante de un peligroso equipo de asesinos.

-Porque Dana, antes que asesina, ella es humana. Y me ha robado el corazón, la amo, toda ella.

-¡Esto es absurdo!-se puso en pie, empujando a Edward para separarse de él. Las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro, tan diferente a cómo solía ser el de los alemanes, a pesar de que ella era una- ¡¡No digas estupideces! ¡¡Te han embrujado, seguro que ha sido eso!-y sin dar tiempo a nadie de frenarla, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la casa de los Rockbell.

-Katherine, hay algo que yo siempre he querido decirte pero que…-Vermillion se detuvo- No podía decirte por miedo a dañarte.

-Algo que siempre has querido decirme…-musitó ella, apretada contra él, casi inconsciente, disfrutando de ese abrazo pero con su mente volando alrededor de Edward, como siempre. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no lograba olvidarlo, ni en esa clase de momentos- Algo… ¿el qué?

-Pero quizás no sea el mejor momento para decírtelo.

-No importa…

-Es que Katherine yo siempre te he…te he…-se atrabancó. Era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero Katherine no era como las demás chicas. Había algo que no entendía qué era le hacía sentirse intimidado por ella, y eso no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada.

Escucharon entonces unos pasos y la voz de Michelle llamándolos, y se soltaron, ella secándose las últimas lágrimas, y él por primera vez azorado.

-Será mejor que volváis a casa…-Cruz levantó la cabeza, el sol ya se ponía. Sonrió con dulzura y calma, cosa que sólo alguien como él, con su paz interior, podía hacer-Os buscaremos otro día para seguir conversando. Cuando las cosas estén más calmadas…

-¿Podríais hacerme un favor?-pidió Katherine, ellos asintieron- Me gustaría ver si podéis averiguar dónde está Envy. Y hermano-el aludido se sorprendió al escuchar que lo llamaba así-, necesito tu ayuda para devolver a esa chica a su dimensión…Pero no ahora. Creo que está bastante alterada, y por mi culpa. Además, deberá prepararse primero…

-Veo que te preocupas hasta de tus enemigos.-la morena tardó en contestar el comentario del alquimista.

-No es mi enemigo…Tampoco es que me caiga precisamente bien pero…Comprendo que es sólo una chica extraviada y enamorada. La entiendo, por eso puedo ponerme en su piel.

-Eres una buena chica, mi amada Kat-Vermillion la cogió del hombro y con suavidad le apartó el flequillo, posando un cálido y dulce beso en la frente-. Y el alquimista enano ese te está endulzando todavía más.

-¿Estás diciendo que es tan pequeño que hasta un gatito de los que Al recoge podría hacerlo volar con un maullido?-dijo ella, adelantándose a las palabras en defensa de Edward. Se echó a reír- Te doy la razón.

-¡Inaudito!-el chico arqueó una ceja, mosqueado.

-El pequeñín sabe hablar con categoría.-sonrió Bala, apuntándolo con su pistola.

-…En ningún momento…la deja…-suspiraron todos, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Llegada la noche, Dana no hablaba ni tan siquiera con Edward, sólo con tía Pinako y Winry, quien se encontraba en esos momentos entrando en el cuarto de Edward. Estaban todos cenando menos él, quien hacía rato que había acabado, y ella comió poco sólo para terminar rápido. Cuando entró, cerró la puerta, y él, que estaba guardando unos libros en la estantería, de espaldas a ella, se volteó sorprendido. Al verla sonrió y le preguntó qué ocurría.

-Verás Ed…Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué, Winry?-cerró el libro que tenía entre las manos y lo dejó sobre la cama, sentándose él también. A la rubia le pareció la provocación más grande del mundo, y más aún cuando el muchacho se soltó el pelo y se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, dispuesto a ponerse el pijama (o más bien la camiseta con la que dormía)-Si es sobre el automail-dijo, mientras dejaba todo el dorso al desnudo-, está perfectamente. Gracias por ponérmelo, era bastante incómodo estar con el que hizo mi padre, no podía hacer mucho con él.-lo movió para demostrarle que las condiciones eran de lo más óptimas, haciendo que la muchacha se preguntase si creía que cuando iba a verlo sólo era para hablarle de esa clase de cosas. Ladeó la cabeza y se acercó poco a poco a él, abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo y la volvió a cerrar. Cuando estuvo frente a Edward, que se disponía a ponerse la otra camiseta, lo detuvo, se la arrebató de las manos y la lanzó a un lado.

-Estás mejor así.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues…sin camiseta-aquello cogió más de sorpresa al chico que el que hubiera lanzado la tela de aquella manera

-¿De qué me estás hablando, Winry?

-No me dijiste nada de tu noviazgo con Kat-comentó la rubia, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta-. Tuve que enterarme por ella, a la vez que descubría que habías muerto. No es justo.

-…Lo siento…-se sentía confundido. Y se veía irresistible medio desnudo, cabello suelto y ceja arqueada- Pero ¿qué te ocurre?

-Vine a decirte algo, y no tiene nada que ver con el automail, Ed-se aclaró la garganta-. Es que yo, Ed, siempre te he amado.-y él no pudo decir nada porque la muchacha, apoyada en sus hombros, se había inclinado hasta juntar sus labios con los de él.

Katherine acabó de cenar y se dispuso a subir a desearle buenas noches a Edward para luego volver a su cuarto. Se extrañó al no ver luz en el cuarto de Winry cuando pasó por delante. Con lo poco que había comido la chica seguramente se encontraría mal y ya estaría durmiendo, pensó, porque normalmente era de las últimas en aquella casa en irse a dormir. Decidió no pensar en eso, ya le preguntaría el día siguiente. Se acercó a la puerta del rubio sin hacer ruido al escuchar unas voces, y se acercó cuidado sin saber ni ella misma el por qué. Asomó un ojo por la puerta entreabierta. Se le cayó el alma a los pies y tapándose la boca salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, o cualquier sitio donde encerrarse. Winry besando a Edward…Medio desnudo… ¿podía ser…? ¿Ellos…? Abrió y cerró la puerta de golpe, dejándose resbalar de espaldas a ella con suavidad.

-¿Qué pasa, Kat?-era Vermillion, sentado en la repisa de su ventana. Se acercó de un salto a ella y la agarró de los brazos.

-¿Qué…haces aquí?

-Eso no importa ahora, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?

El rubio, una vez recuperado de la sorpresa, retiró con suavidad pero tajante a su amiga. La miró severo, sin poder creerse que a pesar de saber de su relación con Katherine se hubiese atrevido a hacer eso. Confiaba bastante más en Winry y no podía creer que se dejase arrastrar por esa clase de arrebatos pasionales.

-Lo siento, Winry, pero sabes que yo no puedo quererte de esa manera. Además, tengo a Kat.

-Sí, lo sé, siempre ella…Yo te conozco de hace más, Ed. Yo te quiero más, yo…

-Winry…-alzó el rostro, y unos dedos invisibles que salían de sus ojos hicieron que ella no pudiese hacer otra cosa que verlo a ellos, absorta, hipnotizada- Lo siento. Pero ni el tiempo, ni la cantidad, harán que cambie lo que siento por ella. Es muy fuerte. Tanto como para sobrevivir a través de dimensiones.

-¡Pero Ed…!

-No, Winry, no hay discusión posible, y ahora, buenas noches y adiós.


	3. Pelea de dos, por una

Perdón, perdón, perdón o 

Tardé en subir el capítulo, pero entre que era bastante largo (¿no?) y que estoy de exámenes…

¡Lo siento!

Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar.

Mención especial para Eveline-san, si os pasáis por los reviews, apretáis en su nombre, luego en su fotolog (espera…creo que no se llama así…aargh, sorry), veréis por qué lo digo

Por cierto, Kamy preguntó sobre el WeastRead porque se ha liado con ellos, pero no pasa nada, aquí lo aclaro, perdonad por no haberlo hecho antes :

**-Jonathan (también conocido como John)------- Kriket (Katherine's brother)**

**-Christopher ---------------- Vermillion (el pelirrojo de impacto)**

**-Michael ----------------- Bala (el loco de las pistolas…….. Como Edward está con Katherine, me casaré con mi Balita )**

**-Ni idea (no me acuerdo XD)--------- Cruz (el cura tranquilón)**

**- Katherine (Kat) ---------- Osiris (la protagonista junto a Edward XD)**

**-Al último miembro no lo nombro por imbécil (¿adivina alguien quién es? XD)**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Pelea de dos, por una**

_Cuando existe el amor, no se puede esperar_

_Que todos los bandos sean felices de por vida,_

_Suele haber alguien que acaba herido…justo por amar._

A la mañana siguiente, la alquimista de la muerte se despertó muy temprano preparándose para entrenar tras una noche de puras palabras que fueron escuchadas atentamente por su amigo Vermillion, el cual no dijo nada además de un simple "_Te lo dije"_ cuando la morena terminó de hablar, antes de irse había hecho aparecer una rosa y se la había obsequiado a Katherine, cosa que la extrañó, pues el chico de lentillas sólo hacía eso con las mujeres que le gustaban o atraían.

Bajó las escaleras deseando con todas sus fuerzas no toparse con nadie en el camino, aunque no le vendría nada mal una charla con Al, después de todo…el castaño se había convertido en su mejor amigo, casi su hermano. Salió de la casa y se dirigió a las ruinas de la casa de los Elric, se alejó un poco de la estructura consumida por las llamas con dirección al bosque que se elevaba tras ellas. Cuando llegó frente a uno de los árboles rozó con el dedo índice la corteza del mismo, sonrió para sí antes de soplar su mano y apoyarla en las ramas. Con una agitación, aproximadamente unos 21 árboles cayeron produciendo un gran estruendo.

Edward se levantó de su cama sobresaltado ante el ruido, justo a tiempo para ver desplomarse otro montón de árboles. Vio a lo lejos la figura de Katherine parada frente al bosque parcialmente destruido, sonrió para sí y se dispuso a cambiarse para ir a donde se encontraba la morena. Cuando bajó las escaleras, una vez vestido, se encontró de frente con Winry la cuál le pasó por un lado sin tan siquiera dignarse a mirarlo, Edward soltó un resoplido, después de todo era su amiga.

Salió de la casa y se encamino a la estructura quemada que antes formaba su casa, uno de los pocos lugares en los que fue feliz. Recordó la sonrisa de su madre y como si el viento hubiese arrastrado sus palabras creyó escuchar su voz diciéndole que ya era hora de ser completamente feliz junto a su hermano y Katherine. Se adelantó un poco y se abrazó a la cintura de la morena disfrutando el aroma suave de su cabello, para su sorpresa Osiris se separó de él mirándolo con una mezcla de repulsión y odio en los ojos, se giró de nuevo y con un leve soplido en su mano para tocar uno de los troncos caídos elevó todos y cada uno de los que seguían en el suelo, renovando por completo el bosque. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la casa de los Rockbell.

Edward se encogió de hombros pensando que tendría _'uno de esos días del mes'_ y la siguió hacia la casa, donde con ya todos despiertos se dispusieron a desayunar. Fue todo muy alegre, como siempre, de no ser por la noticia recordatoria de que al día siguiente volvían a Central. Metieron la excusa de que tenían trabajo por hacer, y que el rubio aún era militar y debía ponerse al día, pero en realidad querían investigar sobre el paradero de Envy, dispuestos esta vez a matarlo (a él y los otros homúnculos).

Katherine pasó toda la tarde sin dirigirle un "Sí" o un "No" a Edward, cosa sorprendente porque después de todo no creía haber hecho nada malo, así que se decidió a hablar con ella, la intentó encontrar sola toda la tarde pero al parecer la chica no estaba en esa situación nunca o eso quería hacerle creer al alquimista. El último intento de Edward por hablar con Katherine fue ya en la noche cuando la morena se disponía a acostarse para dormir, la esperó de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de la chica, pero ella simplemente lo empujó y le cerró la puerta en la cara y por mas que el rubio tocó o le gritó que le abriera, Osiris no lo hizo.

Entrada la madrugada, el chirrear de la puerta de Katherine hizo que Edward se despertase, la morena bajaba a la cocina y el joven supo que era esa su oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Katherine sobre lo que le ocurría. La morena se sentó en la mesa del lugar en penumbras con un vaso de agua y mientras ocultaba la cara entre sus brazos se echó a llorar.

-¿Kat...Estas bien...?-preguntó Ed al escuchar sus sollozos. Osiris alzó los ojos azules empañados en las lágrimas que le daban un tono frío y oscuro hacia su amado, se secó los pequeños filamentos de agua con el dorso de la mano y se dispuso a irse.

No dispuesto a dejarla marchar de nuevo, el rubio la cogió del brazo e hizo que se detuviera. Ella ni tan siquiera alzó el rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos, segura de que no lo aguantaría y se echaría de nuevo a llorar allí mismo, pues sus ojos eran capaces de quitar el velo de frialdad que intentaba mostrar.

-¿Qué te hice, Kat? ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?-ella no iba a contestar, pero sintió más opresión en el brazo y casi le dolió, así que arqueando una ceja contestó, con voz aparentemente neutral:

-Mejor intenta recordar las buenas noches que tienes con Winry, y entonces sabrás qué me ocurre.

-¿Noches...con Winry? ¿De qué estás...?-entonces lo recordó, la noche pasada, maldita sea, pero ¿Cómo sabía Katherine que la rubia lo había besado? Y él se encontraba sin camisa, todo apuntaba a que la morena creía que él y Winry...el tan siquiera pensarlo le dio repugnancia _Winry_ _es como mi hermana, nada más _ pensó.

-Entiendo por tu silencio que lo recordaste...ahora si no es mucho pedir, suéltame-le exigió forcejeando con Edward en un vano intento por liberar su brazo de la opresión del chico. No podía seguir allí escuchando sus palabras...oyendo sus mentiras.

-Pero te estás equivocando...-que ridículo le sonó eso, cual libro en el que el chico sí se ha acostado con otras y su novia los ha pillado, y a Katherine debió parecerle igual porque se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente dejando de hacer fuerza.

-¿Me dirás ahora que ella se resbaló y cayeron sus labios sobre los tuyos?

-No pero...-¿y qué podía decirle? Era normal que la chica estuviera enfadada, y no sabía cómo desmentir aquel lío pues sabía que un _'ella me besó'_ quizás sólo complicaba las cosas.

-Edward, te quiero mucho, daría mi vida por ti y tú lo sabes...pero no juegues...Me gustaría dejar de ser herida. Y porque sé que tu también me amas, no entiendo cómo...-se calló- No entiendo cómo pudiste hacer...hacerme tal cosa.

-Katherine, sabes muy bien que preferiría morir antes de lastimarte...No aguanto verte llorar-dijo atrayéndola hacia él, por más resistencia que opusiera la joven, le sonrió triste y con la mano que le quedaba libre le limpió el rastro de las lágrimas que aún luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en mentirme? Maldita sea, Ed...-la voz de la morena se quebró a mitad de frase y miró al techo en un intento de huirle a la mirada de Edward y en otro de que las lágrimas se quedaran pegadas a sus ojos.

-Pero Kat...luché por...volver a tus brazos desde otra dimensión, según me has contado ni con ayuda de tu hermano las veces que lo veías pudisteis encontrarme y, a pesar de eso, volví, costó pero lo hice...¿crees que después de haber luchado y sufrido tanto sólo por verte una vez más, ahora lo echaría todo por la borda?-y con suavidad le besó ese espacio que hay entre los labios y la mejilla, saboreando sus lágrimas, haciendo que cerrara los ojos suavemente y que a pesar de su convicción lo disfrutase.

-Entonces explícame ¿Por qué...?-Ed la apretó más a él y le dio un beso en el cuello lo que hizo que a la chica se le cortase la respiración-...¿Por qué la besaste?-añadió en uno de esos sorbos de aire que se agarran antes de morir.

-No...Sé...qué decirte...con respecto...a ello-respondió entre besos que iban por todo el cuerpo de Katherine- Si te digo...que ella...me besó, sería una de esas...excusas que se dan...cuando es verdad...-añadió con sinceridad, cosa que siempre descubría Osiris tras sus palabras.

-Oh, Ed...-y se abandonó como tantas otras veces al amor, abrazándolo, disfrutando y devolviéndole sus besos, disculpándose por haber sido tan estúpida como para no confiar desde un buen principio en él, al sentir su contacto, sus besos, al oír su voz, al escuchar sus palabras...Y hubieran seguido así de románticos de no ser porque escucharon pasos acercándose y justo cuando se separaron la cabeza de Dana asomándose por la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis?-preguntó con una vocecita más chillona que de costumbre. Katherine alzó la mirada y cuando clavó sus ojos en la pequeña a la niña le dio un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Nada, jugamos a las muñecas... ¿Ya me hablas?-respondió Ed sonriendo hacia ella, le dio un profundo beso en los labios a su novia y tras susurrarle un _Te amo_ y morderle suavemente la oreja subió con Dana la cuál asentía-¡¡Hey Kat!-la llamó tras unos segundos de haber desaparecido escaleras arriba.

-¿Sí?

-Toma-juntó sus manos para luego tocar uno de los palos de madera del agarradero de la escalera y le lanzó una rosa roja con una pequeña tarjeta. Sonrió y se fue con la niña.

_ Nos vemos en quince minutos en tu habitación, Dana no me va a quitar la oportunidad de recorrerte entera de nuevo. E. E. _ Kat se soltó una risita ante la pequeña Carta y tras limpiarse las lágrimas por completo y regresar la flor a su estado normal regresó a su habitación.

Por supuesto, quince minutos más tarde la morena esperaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta a su amado, quien apareció justo, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después. Se acercó a ella, quien estiró los brazos y sorprendiéndolo lo agarró de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella, juntando sus labios con los de él como tantas otras veces, sólo que esta fue más salvaje, más llena del pecado que era Lust. Caminó hacia atrás arrastrándolo, y él cerró la puerta tras de sí. El sol brillaba fuerte fuera, pero Katherine había cerrado las cortinas para que no entrase. Mientras se descalzaba, Edward aprovechó para insonorizar el cuarto.

Osiris sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior como una niña traviesa ocultando una de sus más grandes travesuras. Edward la abrazó por la cintura y con suma delicadeza la recostó en la cama, quedando él sobre ella, como la otra noche, solo que en esta ambos estaban mas experimentados, el rubio le desabrochó la camisa a Katherine mientras ella le quitaba el pesado sobretodo marrón que llevaba Hacer,o y lo dejó caer al suelo mientras el joven hacía lo mismo con la camisa de Muerte.

-Moriría por no dejar de observar...y saborear tu cuerpo.-murmuró Edward rozando con la punta de sus dedos el canalillo y luego abdomen de Katherine, quien se dobló ante las cosquillas que esto le producía. Después, el chico comenzó a besar el recorrido que había hecho con los dedos, arriba y abajo, hasta quedar saciado.

-Perro...militar...juguetón.-se burló la muchacha, soltándole la coleta, pues le encantaba enredar sus dedos en el cabello liso y rubio de su novio.

-Pídeme que juegue y te haré los mil y un juegos...-susurró desabrochándole el botón del pantalón. Besándole el cuerpo por completo juntó sus manos y de un pedazo de sábana formó un lirio blanco y comenzó a acariciarla con él- Ni esta flor se compara con la suavidad de tu piel...ni con la dulzura de tus besos...-le dijo dándole uno-Ni con nada que tenga que ver contigo...

Y poco a poco ambos se fueron desnudando mutuamente. Con amor, con tranquilidad...y cuando acabaron, Katherine no aguantó más y quedó dormida en su pecho, mientras el muchacho la observaba, en silencio, desfrutando y bebiendo los vientos por ella. Y así, perdido en su aroma, en el roce de su piel contra la suya, en la dulzura de sus labios, el rubio también cayó profundamente dormido.

Alphonse se levantó con un bostezo y se percató de la ausencia de su hermano enseguida, no le dio mucha importancia de seguro estaría comiendo como cosa rara, se metió al baño y tras lavarse los dientes y cambiarse bajó a la cocina, donde se encontró a Michelle de espaldas a él muy inmersa en secar unos platos con un delantal blanco amarrado en la cintura, sonrió al verla así como si se tratara de esa esposa ocupada y preocupada por su casa. Se acercó e intentando olvidar aquella timidez que lo caracterizaba la agarró por la cintura y le sopló en el cuello, haciendo que se le erizara la piel. La joven sonrió depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios y después volvió a la labor, mientras Alphonse se preparaba para ayudarla. Los dos juntos, enamorados, hicieron el desayuno para todos los habitantes de la casa.

-Voy a buscar a mi hermano-dijo el muchacho dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del lugar una vez la mesa estuvo servida. La rubia sonrió, pero mas que una sonrisa fue una mueca.

-Búscalo en el cuarto de Kat...-susurró para sí, quitándose el delantal y dejándolo sobre un clavo en la pared, Winry entró en ese momento diciendo un buenos días algo apagado, anormal en ella. Mientras Michelle se ocupaba de preguntarle a Winry qué le ocurría, entreviéndolo ya, Alphonse que había escuchado lo que dijo la rubia obedeció, algo extrañado, sin comprender qué podía hacer su hermano a esas horas en el cuarto de la morena. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces, y al no obtener respuesta abrió sólo para comprobar que había alguien dentro, pensando que eso no haría ningún mal a nadie. Cerró deprisa y de golpe, rojo hasta los cimientos.

-Tengo que aprender a tocar antes de entrar…-se dijo una vez recuperado el aliento. Volvió a la cocina rogando para que ninguno de los dos jóvenes de la habitación se hubiese despertado ante el portazo que había dado. Michelle lo esperaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-Eres muy inoportuno amor mío, ¿No crees?-sonrió mirándolo divertida. Al se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No te imaginas el trauma que pude haber sufrido al ver a mi hermano mayor en esa situación?-le preguntó encarándola, en realidad bromeaba y la chica lo sabía, así que le siguió la corriente y se dio la vuelta.

-Ni que no te gustaría estar en "Esa situación"-le espetó produciendo un rubor excesivo en las mejillas del castaño.

Por la tarde, vestidos Edward y Katherine, por supuesto, y el hermano del chico evitando mirarlos tanto a ellos como a Michelle porque enseguida se ponía colorado, mientras preparaban las maletas para marcharse apareció Vermillion, quien extrañamente miró receloso a Edward cuando fue a saludarlo y pasó de él, dejándolo bien extrañado aunque no dijo nada. El joven pelirrojo fue directo a Katherine, quien le agradeció, olvidando decirle que ya todo estaba solucionado, el que la consolase. Este sólo le pidió que lo acompañase a un sitio, al cual la guió cogiéndola de la mano, llevándola fuera de la casa y luego más y más lejos. Ella dejó hacer, sorprendida de que la cogiese de la mano desde un buen principio.

La llevó hasta los adentros del bosque que se elevaba por toda Rizenbul dándole al lugar la vista rural que necesitaba para que las cosas estuvieran en calma y las personas tranquilas y felices como solían serlo las que vivían allí, Katherine se soltó del asesino y respiró aire limpio estirando los brazos hacia el cielo ligeramente tapados por las copas de los árboles.

-¿Estás cansada?-preguntó el hombre sentándose en una de las raíces que sobresalían de la tierra y mirándola con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, casi dulce.

-Digamos que...tuve una mañana agitada de cuentos de hadas-sonrió Osiris, misteriosa como siempre-Pero dime, ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?-añadió sentándose junto a él.

-...Es en parte sobre lo de anoche...

-Sí te molesté con mis problemas yo...

-No, no es eso...bueno, en parte sí pero...Osiris...Katherine-se corrigió enseguida-, dime por qué...lo amas tanto...¿qué tiene?

-Es tan chiquito, engreído, algo antipático sí…y es…tan fácil de enojar, que me encanta-dijo, recitando las mismas palabras, una por una, que le dijera tiempo atrás Michelle cuando ella le preguntó algo parecido, y sonrió ante el recuerdo-, es dulce también, y simplemente...no puedo evitar quererlo.-añadió, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Vermillion arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras, la Katherine que él conocía no habría hablado de aquella manera tiempo atrás. Olvidaba que la Katherine de tiempo atrás, Osiris, había desaparecido (casi), y que ahora además había madurado. Se quedó observándola en silencio, hasta que ella le preguntó por qué quería saberlo.

-Porque yo no lo entiendo...¿por qué te enamoraste de él, que lo acababas de conocer, y no de mí que hacía tanto que me conocías? ¿No soy suficiente?-al principio lo vio sorprendida, pero después se echó a reír, sorprendiéndolo esta vez ella.

-Tan creído como siempre, Vermi, pero yo no soy como las otras chicas que conoces, deberías saberlo...

-Y lo sé, Katherine, por eso yo...-se calló, absorbido por sus ojos-Yo...

-¡¡¡Una cámara, por Dios, una cámara!-exclamó Katherine levantándose de golpe y parándose frente al pelirrojo que ni la miró, entonces la morena se percató de que el hombre no jugaba así que se puso seria y se sentó a su lado de nuevo-Lo siento...¿Tu qué?

-Yo...Maldita sea...-dijo acorralando de golpe a Muerte contra el árbol dueño de las raíces en la que se encontraban sentados.

La cabeza de la chica rebotó contra el árbol, y cuando se recuperó del susto lo primero que vio fueron los falsos ojos del chico, y después sus labios, buscando los suyos. Quiso detenerlo, apartarse, cualquier cosa, pero no pude pues él la agarró de la barbilla y la besó a la fuerza. Se maldijo al saborearlo unos segundos, y se disculpó mentalmente con Edward esperando que de alguna manera la oyese. Empujó a Vermillion y él se apartó, todavía acorralándola. Le sujetó ambas manos cogiéndola con una mano por las muñecas, le inmovilizó con las suyas las piernas y con la mano libre buscó desabrocharle la camisa.

-¿Por qué...haces esto?-quería golpearle, pero era Vermillion...No podía golpearle a él, su amigo de hacía tanto tiempo, pero si no lo hacía...él...

-¿Es que no lo entiendes todavía? Te amo, Kat.

-Suéltame Vermilion, Christopher, por favor...suéltame...-por más que rogaba el hombre no se detenía besándola, tocándola todo tan diferente a como lo hacía Edward, Ed...¿Que pensaría si viese eso?

-¿Sabes? Siempre he querido...hacerlo con una virgen...pero en especial me alegra que seas tú-le dijo entre susurros y murmullos, como si disfrutara el miedo en los movimientos y en los ojos de la morena.

-Pero Chris...yo ya...no soy...-El hombre se detuvo de repente y la miró ceñudo, ella agradeció que la dejase tranquila, así que aprovechó y lo golpeó en la cabeza con una rama que había en el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente. Se abrochó de nuevo la camisa y entre lágrimas salió corriendo.

Como pudo, y esperando que el chico tardase mucho en despertar, llegó a la casa y sin hacer caso a las preguntas de todos subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, atrancándolo con llave y lanzándose sobre la cama. Allí lloró más a gusto hasta que escuchó cómo llamaban a la puerta. Gimió un dejadme en paz y volvió a hundir el rostro en la cama hasta que escuchó un extraño sonido, vio una luz bajo la puerta y esta transformarse, ser abierta por Edward y volver luego a la normalidad. El rubio la miró a oscuras, preguntándose qué le ocurría, pero no dijo nada mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y le pasaba una mano por la cabeza, queriendo consolarla sin palabras, porque si ella quería contarle qué diablos le había hecho un ex-compañero (porque todas las pistas apuntaban a que él había sido, y además lo presentía), lo haría por voluntad propia.

La morena se lanzó a su cuello y sació sus lágrimas en el pecho del rubio, el cuál simplemente la abrazó y le dio tiernos besos en la mejilla para que entendiese que estaba a salvo y que tenía su apoyo con lo que sea que hubiese pasado.

-Perdóname, Perdóname...-era lo único que sollozaba, Acero no entendía por que las palabras de perdón, pero no le preguntó, tampoco era que no le interesaba simplemente que confiaba en ella y sabía que tarde o temprano se lo contaría, pero lo que le importaba en ese momento era que la morena dejase de llorar.

Pasaron los días y ya habían vuelto a central, y Katherine aunque volví a comportarse normalmente, cada vez que Edward intentaba acercarse a ella la chica lo rehuía, como si le tuviese miedo, como si no quisiera nada con él. Al cabo de una semana, Cruz se encontraba esperándolos al salir de central de pie con una Biblia en la mano. Cada vez que alguien le pasaba delante inclinaba levemente la cabeza para saludarlo. Se extrañaron al verlo allí y solo (cosa que en realidad Katherine agradeció) y se acercaron nada más saber que estaba allí para ver qué quería. Se acercó a ellos (Edward, Catherine, Alponshe, Michelle y Dana), ellos a él. Se saludaron, preguntaron qué tal y en seguida el hombre les explicó qué hacía allí.

-Pedisteis información de los homúnculos, y aquí os la traemos. Podéis prepararos para ir a matar a Envy, porque descubrimos cómo hacerlo.

Edward bajó la mirada cuando una bomba de recuerdos lo asaltó, la casa donde vivió de niño apareció ante él, el cuerpo de su madre postrado en el suelo de madera de la cocina vencida y muriendo ante sus ojos por esa maldita enfermedad, cerró los ojos buscando que las imágenes desapareciesen de su mente. Mientras Cruz seguía explicándoles como matarían a Envy el rubio estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Ed ¿Estás bien?-era la voz de su hermano la que le hizo regresar a la realidad, el alquimista esbozó una sonrisa, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada.

-Será mejor que vayamos a hablar a otro lado.-y el cura les llevó hasta su nueva residencia, de aspecto no muy acogedor y además sin sillas, por lo cual se sentaron en el suelo y todos apretujados.

-Ahora ya puedes.

-Sí, pequeño alquimista -Edward fue detenido por todos sus acompañantes menos Dana-. Veréis, antes de nada nos gustaría contaros...cómo se crea un homúnculo.-Edward suspiró. Él lo sabía. Su padre se lo había explicado mientras estuvo al otro lado, y le había comentando que después de lo que hicieron era muy posible que su madre también...acalló sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?-preguntó una voz sorprendida detrás de ellos, luego el sonido de un arma al ser desenfundada.

-Creí más conveniente explicarles aquí...nuestras investigaciones.-sonrió Cruz, viendo en ese preciso momento asomar una cabellera roja como el fuego.

Katherine respiró hondo y casi sin pretenderlo se abrazó a su mejor amigo, Alphonse, el cuál la miró extrañado, pero le pasó un brazo por los hombros regresándole el abrazo, Michelle volteó a ver a Vermilion y clavó en él sus ojos glaciares provocándole un escalofrío, al parecer la rubia siempre estaba al corriente de todo.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo estáis?-esa vez fue el hermano de Osiris el que habló, animado como siempre Jonathan se encaminó hacia Cruz y se detuvo junto a él-No te aguantas de estar contando chismes como si fueran evangelios ¿Verdad? Eres un sacerdote chismoso Cruz, y eso es pecado-añadió arrancando una carcajada por parte de Bala y provocando que el cura alzara una ceja con desaprobación.

-Olvidando molestas interrupciones...-siguió Cruz con los ojos cerrados y la ceja aún arqueada-Los homúnculos se ocultan aquí en Central y lo mejor de todo no es la astucia con la que se han burlado de los militares, sino quién los respalda desde arriba-se calló para provocar la expectación en los oyentes, como a cualquier sacerdote le gustaba saborear el peso de sus palabras-El Teniente general Bardley, mejor conocido como Pride, es el homúnculo que representa al orgullo, muy digno de su nombre, el general no se dejará pisotear por nadie-sonrió ante la mirada inquisitiva de Michelle y la horrorizada de Edward y Alponshe.

-Y ahí no acaba el cuento-continuó Vermilion parándose junto a Cruz también- Su secretaria, Julian, es otro de esos bichos, Sloth-El hombre miró a Katherine la cuál seguía abrazada a Alponshe con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, de no haber conocido a Osiris hubiese jurado que la chica estaba temblando.

-Esa mujer...Nunca la he visto...Cuando acompaña al Tenien...a Pride-Edward seguía conmocionado- va tan pegada a él que es difícil distinguirla...

-Pero su voz...-musitó Alphonse-La escuché una vez y no pude evitar pensar en mamá.-se hizo el silencio y todos se miraron. Cruz suspiró.

-Edward, me gustaría hablar contigo...A solas.

-Lo que tengas que decir puedes decirlo ante todo, no tengo secretos con ninguno de ellos-le espetó el rubio. Cruz volvió a suspirar y se levantó del suelo.

-No Ed, esto es algo que por ahora solo tienes que saber tú-el hombre se dio la vuelta abriéndose paso entre Michelle y Bala para salir de la casa-Te espero fuera.-añadió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Acero se levantó con un resoplido y con su caminar rápido que solo usaba cuando se enfadaba, salió del lugar dando un portazo.

-¿Que quieres? Sé rápido, no quiero dejarlos mucho tiempo solos-Pidió con altanería como normalmente hacía.

-Si quieres que sea directo... Sabes muy bien que todo homúnculo nace por una transmutación humana fallida y por lo tanto toma la forma de la persona a la que se intentó revivir, los alquimistas que ejecutan la transmutación son los culpables de la existencia de esos seres y tú, Edward Elric, eres culpable de la existencia de uno-explicó tranquilo pero sin mirar a Edward. Al rubio se le dilataron las pupilas-Sloth...es el homúnculo que tu creaste, es el homúnculo de tu madre-añadió clavando sus ojos en los dorados completamente abiertos del alquimista.

Edward negó con la cabeza, y bajó la mirada mirando el suelo con la cabeza algo ladeada, lo sospechaba. Sabía que era así pero le horrorizaba el hecho de hacer de su madre un ser tan asqueroso y malvado, cuando ella en vida estaba llena de amor y pureza, se maldijo por ello mientras sus ojos se empañaban en lágrimas. Golpeó fuertemente la pared de bloque de la casa con la mano izquierda haciéndose un raspón en ella con el cemento.

-Maldita sea…-susurró. La puerta se abrió de golpe y su hermano salió seguido por Michelle de la casa preocupado al escuchar el golpe, Acero instintivamente se secó las lágrimas con la mano algo llena de sangre, manchándose un poco la cara, Dana apareció segundos después y por última Katherine con la cabeza gacha y la mirada clavada en el piso. Edward los recorrió a todos con la mirada y al llegar a la morena que estaba junto a su hermano se acercó a ellos con paso lento y algo tambaleante. Pasó un brazo por el cuello de Alponshe y otro por el de Osiris quedando él en el medio sirviéndose de su hermano y de su amada como apoyo.

-Hermano… ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el castaño, cosa que Katherine no hizo, ella sólo se limitó a pasarle un brazo por la cintura a Edward y recostarse en su hombro, después de todo lo conocía tan bien como él a ella, no es que Alponshe no lo hiciera, pero la conexión que se había formado en Acero y Muerte tras esa noche de pasión había sido muy fuerte y sabía que el alquimista no querría hablar de lo sucedido en esos momentos.

-No preguntes…-pidió el rubio mientras el chico anteriormente armadura se abrazaba a él de la misma manera que Katherine, Edward cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas corriesen por sus mejillas, las cuales al hacerlo arrastraban con ellas las pequeñas manchas de sangre en la cara del rubio y rodaban impregnadas de las mismas.

Más entrada la tarde el rubio se despidió de ellos en la puerta del edificio central con la excusa de que visitaría a los Hughes antes de hablar con Roy, les pidió a Katherine y Alponshe que lo hicieran por él, cosa que los extrañó pues el alquimista disfrutaba verle la cara de sorprendido al general. El cielo se revestía de un azul grisáceo mientras las nubes que se arremolinaban en el cielo anunciaban a la ciudad que una fuerte tormenta se avecinaba dejando caer pequeñas gotas de agua antes de que comenzara la verdadera lluvia. Las gotas se quedaban pegadas al cuerpo y al cabello de Acero empapándolo y dándole un aspecto más deplorable del que él hubiese querido, recordó una noche de lluvia en Munich y por primera vez desde que estaba allí le pesó la muerte de su padre y de Heinderich, maldijo a Envy por lo bajo por haberlos asesinado. Pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar…

-Siempre tuve mis sospechas y maldita sea, por eso me alejé de Central, por eso le rehuía la mirada a esa muj…a ese ser, pero es mi pecado y tengo que destruirlo-Las imágenes del cuerpo destrozado y jadeante de su madre se aglomeraban en su mente, esos malditos recuerdos lo habían perseguido durante tanto tiempo y cuando creyó que podía por fin alejarlos de su mente, su peor miedo se hace realidad-Es…Mi pecado…

La lluvia comenzó a caer a borbotones, grandes gotas impactaban contra el vidrio de los carros y de las tiendas para luego resbalar por ellos como si estos estuviesen llorando, eran frías y despiadadas, caían sin el menor remordimiento con el fin de perderse en el suelo y luego ser pisadas por los pies de las personas que transitaban apuradas por el lugar. Pero caían en los hombros del alquimista recordándoles la carga que llevaban sobre ellos, Kat, su hermano, Mich…los había puesto en peligro y ahora debía sacarlos de él.

Al pasar por un callejón vio como un hombre era sacado de un empujón de uno de los bulevares más baratos de central. El dueño del bar lo había lanzado contra los cubos de basura produciendo un gran estruendo al caer sobre ellos, el sujeto no dejaba de reírse lo que sacaba aún mas de sus casillas al empresario, el cuál cerró la puerta de metal con un portazo tras un "¡_No vuelvas_!". Antes de que la puerta se cerrase por completo, Edward pudo darse cuenta de que al que acababan de sacar del lugar era nada más y nada menos que Vermilion, así que se quedó un buen rato allí mirándolo antes de disponerse a marcharse, se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón e hizo un ademán de continuar su camino pero la voz del chico de lentillas provocó que el rubio se detuviese y volviera a clavar sus ojos dorados en el asesino.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó Elric con brusquedad casi sin querer, aunque en realidad le había tomado manía por cómo había asustado a Katherine. El hombre de lentillas se levantó y a paso tambaleante se acercó a Acero, el cual se quedó allí, mirándolo con algo de lástima. Vermilion se detuvo ante él y clavó sus ojos falsos en los dorados de Edward, se llevó la botella de wisky que tenía en las manos a la boca y le dio un sorbo sin apartar la mirada.

-¿Qué…¡_hip!_ Quiero?-le preguntó o más bien balbuceó. Edward asintió lentamente con la cabeza- Matarte…por quitarme lo que es mío ¡_hip_! Por que Osiris es mía, maldito alquimista…-El rubio entornó los ojos y frunció el seño.

-La verdad, no creo que Kat sea una muñeca para estar teniendo dueños-le espetó calmado o eso aparentó ya que la sangre le hervía por dentro de sus venas quemándole el cuerpo _ el poder de los celos _ pensó sin poder evitar una débil sonrisa.

-Además…también quiero golpearte-siguió el hombre haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del chico. Edward se deshizo de la gabardina marrón, dejándola caer en el suelo, y se tronó los dedos.

-La verdad, me has colmado y también tengo ganas de darte unos cuantos golpes, así que ¡ven, te voy a dejar pidiendo clemencia!-siempre había sabido que el pelirrojo estaba enamorado de Katherine, pero nunca se imaginó que tuviese los pantalones de gritárselo en su cara, así que si antes le había cogido manía por haberla asustado, ahora se la tenía aplicada por quererla para él.

Edward esperó con paciencia a que Vermillion atacara, y este no se hizo esperar porque la borrachera le estimulaba de tal manera que no recordaba ni sus principios básicos de estar calmado. Fue fácil de esquivar la primera vez, porque tanteaba el terreno más que atacar de verdad. El segundo puño que envió rozó a Edward, quien era el que ahora tanteaba. El tercer golpe era en serio para los dos, pero a penas rozó al rubio la coleta pues este desapareció de la vista del pelirrojo, ya que con envidiable agilidad se había agachado para golpearlo en pleno estómago. Al darse cuenta, Vermillion apoyó las manos en los hombros del alquimista, y saltó por encima de él con ayuda de su apoyo de una manera que un borracho normal y cualquiera no podría haber hecho. A pesar de eso, cuando cayó al suelo Edward le hizo un barrido de pies hacia atrás que esta vez no pudo evitar y cayó sin elegancia al suelo.

-¿Por qué no te... ¡_hip_!...quedas con la rubia esa, Elric?-le espetó Vermilion levantándose rápidamente aún con la botella sorprendentemente en la mano sin un rasguño, volvió a tomar de ella-Eres un egoísta...quieres quitarle TODO lo que tienen los demás... ¡_hip_! Primero el cuerpo de tu hermano...ahora a Katherine-añadió con voz rasposa.

-No sabes... ¡No sabes lo que hablas!-El alquimista se lanzó sobre el asesino sin pensarlo dos veces, le había dado donde mas le dolía, en el remordimiento, recordó el cuerpo sin alma de su madre y luego a esa maldito homúnculo que se había apoderado de él, el enojo que lo invadió lo cegó por completo dándole ventaja a Vermilion el cuál de un golpe en la espalda lo dejó sin aire y desplayado en el suelo.

Apoyó tanto la mano buena como la mecánica en el suelo, intentando ponerse de nuevo en pie, pero había una fuerza demasiado fuerte que lo arrastraba a caer de nuevo al suelo, y era ese maldito remordimiento que Vermillion le había devuelto. El pelirrojo sonrió con sorna y le vació el contenido restante de la botella, que no era mucho, en la cabeza, antes de pegarle una patada que lo giró hacia arriba y le hizo boquear todavía más. La vista era nublada por culpa de la bebida, las lágrimas y el dolor. Dándose cuenta de que si no actuaba rápido recibiría de nuevo, Edward le agarró la pierna, estiró y lo lanzó de nuevo al suelo. Vermillion sintió el sabor de la sangre mezclado con el del alcohol cuando se mordió la lengua al caer al suelo. Rápidamente, juntó ambas manos palmeándolas (y disfrutando de la sensación que esto le provocaba, pues desde que había regresado de Munich por más que lo hacía no podía dejar de sorprenderle su propia alquimia) hizo una jaula que atrapó al otro joven. Se puso en pie, se limpió la ropa y se dispuso a marcharse, pero se pudo apartar justo a tiempo para no recibir otro golpe del pelirrojo, quien ya había arrojado la botella de cristal a un lado. Se preguntó cómo se había liberado, y halló la respuesta en las barras roídas por el ácido, recordando que la especialidad de Vermillion eran las pócimas extrañas...y otras variantes.

El rubio agarró el brazo del asesino justo cuando este le lanzaba un golpe directo a la mejilla, lo sostuvo con fuerza y lo lanzó contra el suelo, luego juntó sus manos de nuevo y recreó la jaula solo que con materiales resistentes al ácido.

-Basta ya-le dijo antes de darse media vuelta y emprender su camino de nuevo, escuchó no de los barrotes de la jaula caer en el asfalto con un ruido metálico, así que se giró pero para su sorpresa no había nadie ni dentro ni fuera de la prisión. Sintió la mano de Vermilion en su hombro pasado unos segundos y cuando se disponía a moverse para no ser golpeado escuchó la risa seca del hombre.

-Vaya Acero, te vendría bien un trago, anda, yo invito-anunció con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, Edward arqueó una ceja completamente extrañado.

-¿Pero estás loco o sólo son imaginaciones mías?-gruñó, intentando soltarse, pero el otro lo tenía agarrado muy fuerte y al final desistió- Vale, vale...-Vermillion lo arrastró hasta un bar escondido que Edward no conocía de nada y casi lo metió a rastras dentro. Pidieron los dos algo para beber, con lo cual discutieron con el posadero pues este no creía que Edward tuviera ya los 18 años, entrechocaron los vasos y se lo metieron todo en la boca. A Vermillion no se le hizo extraño, pero a Edward que era su primera copa de fuera lo que fuera esa bebida alcohólica y al principio le supo como mil demonios. Después notó cómo le quemaba la garganta, para luego dejarla todo lo contrario, refrescada. Y en la lengua tenía un sabor agridulce que no le desagradaba del todo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Whatuale, una bebida muy poco conocida...Y muy extraña al gusto, ¿te gusta?-controlando un poco más el hipo (no mucho), Vermillion fue capaz de contestarle.

-...Bastante.

-Lo suponía, por eso te traje aquí, el único lugar donde lo tienen a parte de...

-Del local del cual te echaron...-se calló, y pidió que le volvieran a llenar el vaso, cuando lo tuvo en su mano lo miró, lo movió, y sin dejar de contemplarlo, al final optó por cerrar los ojos, inclinar la cabeza y tragarlo todo otra vez. Ahora los demonios le supieron a ángeles, y se volvió a Vermillion para preguntarle por qué iba tan bebido.

-Todo es tu culpa, tuya, de Kat y de mi corazón.-y él también se acabó el contenido, pero de su tercer vaso.

-... ¿Le hiciste algo a Katherine el otro día en Rizenbul, cuando fuiste para hablar con ella?-lo miró con odio contenido al recordar eso con sus palabras, y apretó el vaso con tal fuerza que se rompió en miles de cristales, los cuales no le dañaron porque era su mano derecha: la mala, podría decirse en su caso. El posadero fue a ver qué ocurría y limpiar el desastre, pero al ver la actitud que tomaban los jóvenes prefirió mantenerse al margen.

Vermillion se pasó la lengua por los labios, sonriendo entre triste y divertido.

-Le hice mucho, pero menos de lo que vosotros me hacéis a mí. Y lo que peor me sienta de todo es que me rehuye y así no hay quien pida disculpas.

-¿Qué le hiciste? Dime qué le hiciste.

-No está bien exigir cosas, pequeñajo.-le fue a poner una mano en la cabeza para calmarlo, pero él sin replicar a la palabra _pequeñajo_, se la apartó de un violento manotazo esta vez con la mano izquierda.

-Dímelo.-exigió de nuevo.

-Quise ser lo que tu eres en sus noches-le dijo sin más. Edward lo miró sin comprender, en medio de la borrachera que hacía que sus palabras fuesen algo confusas el hombre empezaba con metáforas-Pero quise ser a la fuerza lo que tu eres por convicción propia-añadió dándole un sorbo al vaso de cristal y dejándolo vacío en la mesa.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

-Mi Osiris fue tuya ¿Cierto Elric?-preguntó clavando sus ojos rojos falsos en los dorados del rubio, el cuál frunció el ceño al saber a que se refería el asesino, además ese "_Mi Osiris_" lo había molestado bastante.

-Nunca fue tuya, te repito que no es un objeto el cual va de repisa en repisa. Ella elige, me eligió a mí. No sé por qué, no me lo preguntes, pero está claro que yo jamás se lo cuestionaré porque su decisión es la que a mí me gusta. Y si no hubiera sido así...Simplemente me habría retirado del campo.

-Pero yo no soy tú-dijo, entendiendo la indirecta-. No puedo cerrar los ojos mientras ella te llora, tú en brazos de otra. No puedo soportar el que venga a pedir consuelo en mis hombros...sin ofrecer nada a cambio.

-Si la amases, no te haría falta nada a cambio de eso.

-Porque la amo, me hace falta todo sin darle nada.

-Eso no es amor, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta: ¿Qué le hiciste en Rizenbul?-le volvió a preguntar el rubio temiendo la respuesta, Katherine había regresado sumamente asustada esa tarde y no había querido hablar con él al respecto, lo cual lo atemorizó y para más le rogaba perdón.

-Tu me robaste mi más preciado sueño y esa tarde tenía pensado hacerlo realidad si no era por las buenas sería por las malas, estaba decidido-el hombre pidió que le llenasen el vaso de nuevo, el cantinero se acercó receloso y cuando fue a llevarse la botella Vermilion la sujetó con fuerzas, el sujeto entendió no querían mas molestias.

Cuando el hombre se marchó de nuevo (dejando la botella de la cual quedaba muy poco contenido), Edward arañaba la madera con su automail, mientras que con la otra había agarrado a Vermillion del cuello de la camisa, sin querer levantarlo del suelo, sólo del asiento, para transmitirle cuán furioso estaba.

-Eres...eres...despreciable...cómo puedes decir que la amas y...y...

-Sé que soy despreciable, y lamento lo que hice...-su voz no sonaba del todo convencida, pero con toda al furia que tenía dentro, el rubio no se dio cuenta-¿pero qué eres tú, que en vez de estar junto a ella, tranquilizándola, estás aquí pensando si pegarme o no?

Edward cayó en cuenta de que se había hecho tarde, de seguro estarían preocupados por él y además ahora menos que nunca quería dejar a Katherine sola-Esto no se va a quedar así-soltó a Vermilion y agarrando la gabardina marrón salió del lugar dando un portazo. El hombre que servía los tragos en el bar se acercó al asesino para limpiar el desastre de Edward.

-Vaya, veo que usted fue el vencedor-sonrió. El miembro de Westread alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos marrones del viejo.

-Ese enano siempre gana, el premio mayor se lo llevó él-dijo levantándose pero hubiese caído al suelo si un brazo no lo hubiera agarrado por el cuello de la camisa. Vermilion volteó a mirar quién lo sostenía y sonrió ante la mirada ensombrecida de su compañero, Bala no estaba nada contento con el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Cada día eres más imprudente, Vermillion... ¿Y qué fue eso que dijiste que el hiciste a Osiris?-lo ayudó a que se sentara de nuevo, y apuntó con una de sus pistolas al posadero.

-Sírvame un té helado.-pidió, no dispuesto a emborracharse, pues nunca lo hacía, a diferencia de su amigo como pudo notar mucho más visiblemente que nunca.

-¿Hasta tú me vas a recriminar? Conmigo mismo, el enano ese y la mirada de Kat tengo suficiente, puedo asegurártelo.-Bala bebió el té helado que le acababan de servir.

-Yo no te recrimino, te escucho. Por desgracia para mi, soy tu amigo, y eso es lo que hacemos los amigos. Escuchar, aconsejar y aunque reñimos, luego volvemos a aconsejar.

-Eres un maldito capullo filósofo.-gruñó Vermillion, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la barra y ocultándola con los brazos.

-Anda que tú...


	4. Ayuda

¡Hey, gente, tengo una mala noticia! El capítulo este es corto porque bueno…Sory, que tiene todo el fic, no consigue arrancar el ordenador donde está guardado, y yo sólo tengo hasta el final de este capítulo…Aunque si veo que se tarda mucho en solucionar el tema, buscaré otra vía para continuar con la historia…Mientras os tendréis que conformar con un capítulo corto, lo sientooooo. A pesar de eso, que lo disfrutéis, hay una interesante conversación entre Edward y Catherine :-p, y aparece un personaje con su adorada pistola…no es Balita, ¿entonces, quién creéis que será? XD

Disclaimer: Que nooo, no nos pertenece FMA TT

Disfrutéis el capítulo y gracias por los reviwes

**Capítulo 4**

**Ayuda**

El alquimista corrió con lo que los golpes que le había dado Vermilion le permitían y a medida que vislumbraba el edificio de los militares de central se sentía más ansioso de abrazar a Katherine, quizás por que le gustaba hacerlo o debido a lo que se había enterado. Pasó a toda velocidad los portones dejando al guardia gritando pidiendo una identificación. Subió las escaleras y se encontró de frente con Al cuando llegó a su piso, su hermano lo miró preocupado.

-Hermano ¿Qué te paso?-le preguntó Al cuando vio que su mejilla comenzaba a tomar un tono verdoso al tiempo que su labio dejaba escapar un pequeño hilillo de sangre.

-Luego te explico ¿Dónde está Kat?-el menor de los Elric le hizo una seña a la puerta entreabierto del cuarto que el rubio compartía con la morena, Edward le dio las gracias y entró en el con la misma prisa con la que había llegado al lugar.

Katherine volvió la cabeza asustada a la par que sorprendida y dejó el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado cuando vio la alteración del chico. No hubo ni tubo tiempo de decir nada cuando este se le lanzó al cuello, volcando la silla donde estaba sentada y cayendo los dos al suelo acompañados de un fuerte estruendo.

-Maldita sea Elric-murmuró ella divertida-¿Por qué te empeñas en estar sobre mí?-añadió deteniéndose a mirarlo, su corazón dio un vuelco-Ed...¿Que pasó? ¿Por qué estas...?-sintió el olor a alcohol que desprendía la manga que el rubio había llenado de ese extraño trago que le había dado Vermilion al romper el vaso.

-Sí, es lo que estás pensando...he bebido...pero ese no es el tema... ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Kat?-al principio la boca de ella se abrió para preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, pero al comprender la cerró y se aferró a su espalda, estando en la extraña postura en la que estaban.

-Por que...No quería que pensaras...no quería que pensaras que te estaba engañando con Vermi-la voz de Osiris sonó apagada y algo baja para como había hablado al caer al suelo. Le costaba recordar aquello, después de todo el hombre era como un hermano para ella y aunque lo desease no podía odiarlo, por que él la había apoyado y acompañado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Lo quería, pero como eso, un hermano.

-¿Cómo vas a pensar eso?-preguntó levantándose y poniéndose de espaldas a ella, no sabía por qué se sentía tan extraño el pensar que Vermilion le hubiese hecho algo a Katherine...apretó los puños-Sabes que cuentas conmigo, sabes que jamás te hubiese reprochado nada-añadió volviéndose para mirarla, y la encontró con los ojos llorosos como una niña pequeña arrepentida de una travesura antes de pedirle perdón a sus padres.

-Perdóname...-murmuró como había hecho esa tarde, Ed cerró los ojos y suspiró para luego plasmar una sonrisa en su rostro, le tendió la mano para que la chica se levantase.

-No te preocupes...-dijo a su vez abrazándola y reconfortándola con el abrazo, sintiéndola suya, sabiendo que era de él, de nadie más y no le pertenecía por que él la obligase, sino por que ella simplemente así lo deseaba y el día que lo dejase de hacer el rubio se haría a un lado para que la morena pudiese ser feliz-Pero déjame vengarme-pidió sonriendo y juntando sin el menor ruido las manos tras la espalda de la muchacha y creando con el líquido de su manga una pequeña botella de sustancia blanca.

-¿Cómo así?-preguntó Katherine separándose de él. El alquimista sonrió llevando a Osiris a la pared de la habitación volviéndola a abrazar, alzó la mano con suma discreción y lentitud para luego vaciar el contenido en la cabeza de su novia. Katherine abrió los ojos y la boca provocando que un poco de leche entrara en ella, la cerró de inmediato y tragó como si se tratase de veneno.

-Te voy a...-amenazó entornando los ojos-¡¡Te voy a matar enano!-añadió mirándose las manos pegajosas por la leche.

-Ejem...soy máas alto que tú.

-¡¡Muérete!

-Mátame-sonrió seductor Edward acercándose a ella con los brazos abiertos. La chica se dejó abrazar, y con la alquimia él la secó por completo antes de pasarle una mano, sin pedir permiso, por dentro de la camisa. Se soltó la coleta.

-Tú, pervertido, qué haces…

-Un hijo…

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué de qué?-lo empujó, y él se echó hacia atrás entre tropiezos. Cuando se detuvo, se pasó una mano por el cabello, que le caía por los dos lados de la cara, y puso una sonrisa que lo hacía verse irresistiblemente salvaje. El corazón de Katherine se aceleró de tal manera que hasta desde su posición Edward lo escuchaba, y la sonrisa se amplió.

-Bueno, ya soy mayor de edad, y a ti poco te falta. Y quiero ver una versión pequeña de alguno de nosotros dos…-y luego añadió:-y espero que no hagas ningún comentario al respecto sobre eso…

-No, no pensaba hacerlo…pero sí te iba a decir lo rematadamente loco que estás, que las hormonas te atacan a la cabeza, que…-veloz cual gacela, el rubio se abalanzó sobre ella y la atrapó entre sus brazos para besarla con contenida ansiedad- que me vuelves loca…

-Eso me gusta más-otro beso-, puedes seguir hablando.

-Que…se me corta el aire cuando veo tus ojos…

-Más…

-Que…no serías capaz de cuidar de un bebé.

-Sig… ¿Qué de qué?-repitió las mismas palabras de ella instantes antes, separándola un poco de sí aunque sin soltarla- ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Demasiado temperamental, a la mínima le harías alquimia para acallarlo.

-Bueno, ya será menos…Si no probamos, no sabremos, ¿no?-y de nuevo se unificaron en un beso. La mano atrevida del chico de nuevo se metió por la ropa de ella, sin que esta vez nada la detuviese. Buscó la ropa interior superior, y la soltó, luego le quitó la camisa, dejando a la chica desnuda de cintura para arriba. Ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la suya, sin dejar de besarlo, buscando con lujuria su lengua.

Poco después, la ropa de ambos estaba tirada por el suelo y ellos en la cama, los dedos de las manos entrelazados al igual que estaban sus almas, con una fuerza inquebrantable.

Varios días después, Edward se levantaba de la cama antes que Katherine, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado, para ir a hablar finalmente y en serio con Roy. Antes de eso se quedó contemplándola unos instantes, con miedo de tocarla para no despertarla, acariciándola por eso con la mirada. Al fin salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con suavidad, y se dirigió al despacho de Roy como llevado por el viento, demasiado metido en el pensamiento de qué le iba a decir como para detenerse a devolverle el saludo a quien le deseaba los buenos días. Al fin llegó frente a la puerta, tragó aire, luego la expulsó con fuerza y llamó con los nudillos de la mano. El general le hizo entrar, adivinando por el énfasis puesto en llamar que era él. Una vez dentro, le sonrió detrás de la gran mesa de roble, codos en ella y las manos entrelazadas, con la cara apoyada en ellas. Sonreía de forma maliciosa.

-¿Qué es lo que trae al alquimista más pequeño del planeta por este lugar?

-¡¿A quién le llamas enano que hasta un microbio podría aplastarlo!-exageró corriendo hacia el General y golpeando fuertemente el escritorio del mismo. Roy alzó una ceja y cerró los ojos.

-Que conste que yo no lo dije con esas expresas palabras -le dijo levantándose-…si no quieres morir incinerado saca tus pequeñas manos de mi escritorio.

-¡Muérete!

-¡¡Aunque sea mi ataúd va a ser mas grande que el tuyo!

-¡¡Cállate ya, General idiota!-juntó sus manos, convirtiendo una replica del caballo de Troya hecha en aluminio que tenía Roy en la mesa, en una espada; la apuntó hacia el moreno.

-El Enano de Acero quiere morir incinerado-canturreó el hombre y comenzó a lanzarle pequeñas llamaradas al rubio. Mientras Edward maniobraba talentosamente la espada cuando fallaba a Roy hacía añicos sillas y, en una de esas, las cortinas ya incineradas por el General. La puerta del despacho se abrió y tres personas dejaron de hablar animadamente para ver a los dos "_hombres maduros_" empujarse uno a otro, no se habían percatado de la presencia de ninguno hasta que una bala pasó rozando la oreja de Roy.

-Hermano, General ¿Crecerán algún día?-preguntó Alponshe desde el umbral de la puerta completamente estupefacto, al igual que Michelle y Riza.

-No, mi amor, eso es algo imposible-repuso la rubia pequeña sentándose en una silla que por poco se desploma por tener una de las patas traseras semi cortada, Michelle se levantó de golpe y les lanzó una mirada asesina a ambos hombres-Riza, ¡¿Cómo te puedes…enamorar…de ALGUIEN como ESTE…Dizque general que no hace más que estar tirando fueguitos por aquí y por allá!-la esposa del moreno bajó el arma y negó con la cabeza mirando a Roy-Cuando sepan hacer algo más que pelear… me avisan, voy a ver a Kat

-Está dormida

-Ed, últimamente duerme más que todos nosotros juntos, ¡que se despierte!-exclamó antes de salir dando un portazo.

-Vaya carácter que se gasta…-comentó el rubio pasando por alto lo que la pequeña había dicho.

-Y que lo digas…Roy, vengo a pedirte un favor, creo que mi hermano está aquí por las mismas razones que yo y que Michelle, bueno…ella estaba, ¡ya no está pero estaba! ¡¡Ustedes entienden!-los demás asintieron extrañados.

-¿Cuáles son esas razones, Al, ena…Acero?-preguntó quitándole la estatuilla, ya de nuevo caballo, de las manos a Edward. Alphonse agarró a su hermano para que no se abalanzara de nuevo sobre Roy.

-¡¡Queremos pedirte que nos ayudes a…acabar con Envy!-habló con algo de dificultad ante los forcejeos inútiles de su hermano, aunque, cuando el castaño terminó la frase, Edward se quedó tranquilo y asintió mirando al general el cual sonrió de forma sincera.

-Me alegra que esta vez me hayan pedido ayuda-Los Elric dieron por sentado que el alquimista de Fuego los ayudaría en su lucha contra el homúnculo resultante del hijo entre Dante y su padre.


	5. Un dos por uno

Al final el documento fue recuperado antes de lo esperado El capítulo creo que está bastante largo, y aunque no sé si debería decirlo es uno de mis favoritos (algo triste, quizá, reconoceréis la semejanza con uno de los últimos capítulos)…

Por cierto, que ya nos acercamos al final Es tan triste (no el final, sino que llegue). Aún recuerdo el día (¿o fue una semana? XD) de muerta viviente que tuve, yeah -.-

Gracias por los reviews y por habernos acompañado hasta ahora (aunque al principio pasabais bastante, estoy feliz de que ya no sea así, aunque espero que no lo leáis y comentéis por caridad ¬¬ :-p, sea como sea, os lo agradezco, y seguro que Sory también). Es agradable que comenten lo que una escribe…y espero que sigáis visitándonos en nuestras otras historias (tenéis algunas para leer si queréis, jujuju).

¿Se puede saber qué hago escribiendo una despedida si no es el último capítulo?

Perdón, es que me pongo sentimental y pues claro…-.-

¡Que lo disfrutéis mucho, y podéis comentar y criticar TODO lo que queráis!

Disclaimer: ¿todavía con esto? FMA NOOOO nos pertenece.

PD: El título del capítulo parece un vale de descuento :-p

**Capítulo 5**

**Un dos por uno**

_Es triste ver en la mirada de uno,_

_Que el cielo se rompe y llora._

_Es triste ver en la mirada tierna y amable,_

_Frialdad que nunca fue esperada._

Un mes más tarde, y en el despacho de Roy, estaban de nuevo Edward, Alphonse, Riza (que aunque estuviera retirada del trabajo, aseguraba que todavía podía luchar a la perfección), Michelle, quien miraba mal al adulto y al hermano de su novio simultáneamente, Katherine, que estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y Dana, quien se había colado en la discusión.

-Y ahora que sabemos dónde están, podríamos ir cuando antes...preparados ya estamos...-comentaba Roy revisando unos papeles donde tenía apuntado todo lo que sabían sobre los homúnculos, sus enemigos. Intentó no mostrar cara de sorpresa, como le había pasado la primera vez que lo leyó, al saber que Sloth era la madre de Edward y Alphonse- Podríamos llamar para que nos ayuden a esos asesinos retirados...tus antiguos compañeros, Kat.

-No los quiero involucrar en más muertes por mi causa-repuso la morena dirigiéndole una significativa mirada al militar. El moreno se levantó y fue hasta donde ella se encontraba, le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Sé que no, pero mientras mas seamos mejor-le dijo sonriéndole cálido como sólo le sonreía a ella y a Riza, con las únicas dos personas que no se había mostrado frívolo jamás. Osiris le devolvió la sonrisa pero algo en sus ojos le decía a Mustang que ésta era fingida, así que lo dejó estar, después hablaría a solas con la muchacha.

-Entonces yo me voy a cambiar-sentenció, queriendo romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado de repente, Michelle-. Mi traje de pelea me espera.

-Dana-dijo de repente, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaba allí, el alquimista de metal. Se volvió hasta la pequeña, que se escondía en un rincón, como cohibida porque era una desconocida entre todos ellos a pesar de llevar tiempo allí, además de que los últimos días había visto muy poco a Edward, y le desagradaba de sobremanera que este durmiera (o lo que fuera que hiciera) con Katherine. El rubio se acercó a ella-. Tú deberás quedarte aquí, le pediremos a algún militar que te vigile y cuide...O aún mejor, podrías ir a Rizenbul...

-¡Pero Ed, yo quiero ir!

-No querrías-Edward tuvo que cerrar la boca al escuchar a la morena-, si supieras lo que te espera, pues lo que hice con el cadáver del otro día no te parecerá nada comparado con lo que allí veras.

-¡¿Y quien eres tú para decirme que hacer!-le espetó la pequeña malcriada empujando a Edward y parándose frente a Osiris-Sólo eres una asesina que no merece estar con MI Edward ¡¡Asesina, asesina! ¡¿Cómo puedes dormir sabiendo que mataste a tanta gente!-le gritó. Katherine se quedó como petrificada ante las palabras de la niña, la miró a los ojos incapaz de objetar o decir nada, simplemente se limitó a sopesar sus palabras, tenía razón...ella no era mas que eso, sonrió triste y plantó su vista en Michelle la cual había bajado la mirada también, después de todo ella era miembro de Westread.

-Vamos a cambiarnos Mich...-dijo caminando hacia la puerta seguida de la pequeña rubia, que cerró de un portazo no sin antes lanzarle una de sus miradas glaciales a Dana.

-Dana, sé que Katherine no te cae lo que se dice demasiado bien, desconozco las razones-mentira, dijeron todos en su interior al escuchar las palabras de Edward-, pero a pesar de eso, lo que acabas de decir es muy cruel. No sabes nada de ella para criticarla. Ya sé que el quedarse viendo cómo mataban gente no está bien, es más, es algo que... me hace temblar de furia cada vez que lo pienso pero...

-Una asesina, Edward, no es más que una asesina-susurró Dana, puños apretados, ojos como dos simples rayas anegados a lágrimas y la furia creciente-. Te estás acostando con una asesina.

Nadie pudo decir nada, todos con la mirada clavada en el rubio que tenía las pupilas dilatadas y miraba impactado a Dana, sabía que la niña era caprichosa y malcriada pero no se imaginó hasta que punto. Al menor de los hermanos Elric le dio un acceso de tos, él sabía a ciencia cierta que desde que su hermano había regresado que Muerte y Acero tenían una relación mas íntima que lo que muchos pudiesen llegar a imaginar, Roy le lanzó una furtiva mirada a Riza y la ex-teniente primera se la devolvió sumamente extrañada ante el comportamiento de la niña pero más que todo sorprendida por la confesión que acababa de hacer.

El rubio alzó la mano, y el puño quedó suspendido en el aire, como si se pensara si debía de bajar o no, como si meditara qué era lo correcto. Al final suspiró, intentando tranquilizar ese mal genio que tenía, volvió a suspirar mientras bajaba el brazo, y una tercera vez cuando lo juntó de nuevo al cuerpo. Delante de él, temblando cual hoja al caer de un árbol en pleno Otoño, Dana lo miraba con el rostro en alto, desafiante, retándole a que se atreviera a negar lo que decía, y ya el agua en forma de cristales rodando desde sus ojos por las mejillas, rebotando en el suelo o sus zapatos al caer. Indignado, sin querer irse para no darle la razón a la chica, acabó pasándose la mano por la frente, y se apretó los lados de la cabeza como si tuviera migraña.

-Primero, ¿quién dice que ella y yo no mantengamos relaciones…tan íntimas?-estaba entrando en un terreno demasiado sensible, pero prefería ese que no el tema de la antigua vida de Katherine, porque a él tampoco le gustaba la actitud de Osiris, estaba en contra de los asesinatos, pero a pesar de todo no podía hacer nada porque amaba a Katherine tanto como para perdonarla.

-Entonces...no lo niegas...-sollozó la alemana frunciendo el ceño, no quería aceptar que su Edward estuviese con otra, no podía, no debía, si lo hacía lo perdería para siempre y eso era lo menos que la residente de Munich quería, tenía dos opciones en su campo: dejarlo ir o hacer que la usurpadora de Katherine se alejase de él y ella había optado por la segunda. No era nada fácil convencerla ahora de lo contrario. Se abrazó a Edward llorando en el pecho del rubio-No puedo creer...que tú, MI Edward estés teniendo relaciones con esa...maldita asesina...

Intentando mostrarse tranquilo, y entendiendo que el amor a veces puede ofuscar de mala manera a la gente, agarró a la joven de los hombros y la separó de sí con sumo cuidado, sin querer hacerle ningún daño. Le tenía aprecio, y aunque su sangre había bullido cuando había dicho aquello de Katherine, cual losa al caer, sus palabras fueron un ruido tan fuerte como para despertarlo de su enfado.

-Dana, tienes que entenderlo. Yo no soy tuyo, ni lo seré, porque ya estoy atado a ella, y comprendo palabras de siempre estaremos juntos que antes me parecían tonterías, porque así siento que es. Además, cuando la insultas a ella, me insultas a mí...tenlo en cuenta...-y dicho esto, al fin se marchó.

El alquimista de Fuego se acercó a la niña y se detuvo a su lado mirando la puerta por la que el rubio había salido.

-Dana, Katherine no es lo que crees, deberías darle una oportunidad, sé que no le pedirás perdón, pero ella llegó a su vida mucho antes que tú y lo ayudó en momentos más difíciles que tú, y le dio su mano para que cumpliese los sueños que se había pautado en la vida cosa que tú no hiciste, no tienes derecho a juzgarla, si nosotros no lo hicimos ¿Qué te hace especial a ti para hacerlo?-dijo sin apartar la mirada, Riza y Alponshe asintieron con la cabeza, la primera con una mano apoyada en el hombro de su esposo y el segundo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Déjame pedirte Dana que de Kat no digas nada en nuestra presencia o por lo menos en la mía, es mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana y no te permito que hables así de ella-replicó el castaño, la mujer rubia lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, nunca se imaginó escuchar salir esas palabras de los labios del dulce y amable Alphonse Elric-Voy a alistarme-añadió antes de dejar solos a las tres personas restantes en la oficina del militar Roy Mustang.

La ex-prometida de Devil, jefe de Westread y Osiris, hija del mismo, caminaban en las calles de Central en busca de los antiguos miembros de la asociación de asesinos mas famosa del momento, iban una al lado de la otra, demasiado amigas como para emitir palabras de aliento, sabían que si hablaban saldrían llorando y no querían que las viesen en ese estado si encontraban a sus compañeros. Cuando cruzaron una esquina Katherine soltó un suspiro y ladeó un poco la cabeza justo a tiempo para esquivar una bala que pasó rozándole la oreja.

-¿¡ME QUIERES MATAR MICHAEL?-gritó al viento mientras Michelle sonreía al ver salir a un exaltado hombre de entre unas arbustos agitando los brazos.

-¡¡QUE TE HE DICHO DE QUE ME LLAMES ASÍ1!-exclamaba. Kriket apareció detrás de su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla sin que ella lo notase, lo cual la sobresaltó pensando que podía ser otro en vez de Jonathan.

-A mi no me atrapas hermanita-sonrió el moreno-¿Cómo estás, Michelle?-preguntó.

-No tan bien como tú-respondió la chica poniéndose de puntillas para besar la mejilla de su compañero sobre protector. Bala cargó su pistola, apuntando de nuevo a sus amigos.

-¿Por-qué-nunca-deja-esa-maldita-pistola?-preguntaron ambas chicas, apartándose de su punto de mira. Kriket se encogió de hombros.

-Nacería con ella bajo el brazo.-también se apartó.

-Por cierto-comentó Michael, haciendo caso omiso-, ¿qué queríais?

-Pediros un...favor-Katherine dio una mirada circular mientras hablaba, buscando a Vermillion, el cual no encontró-. Nos gustaría que vinieseis a acabar con los homúnculos.-Kriket asintió.

-Nos imaginábamos que lo haríais, en realidad. Cruz y Vermillion están preparando las cosas para la ocasión.

-Vaya ¿Por qué siempre lo saben todo?-le preguntó la rubia a Osiris la cuál cerró los ojos con una sonrisa autosuficiente en los labios-Quien le dio cuerda a la egocéntrica...paga sus culpas

-Lo que pasa Mich, es que tú nunca estuviste en el sistema tan bien estructurado de nuestros...

-Bellos...-le quitó Bala la frase de los labios.

-Y útiles contactos...-sonrió, por último Kriket mientras los otros dos asentían.

-El problema es que no tengan abuela-sonrió Katherine-. Entonces os esperaremos en el parque que hay a tres kilómetros de donde dijisteis que los pecados se ocultaban. Será una batalla difícil.-comentó, además, como quien no quiere la cosa. Su cara se ensombreció cuando lo dijo.

-Todas lo son.-Kriket le pasó una mano por los cabellos, despeinándoselos, y Katherine sonrió.

-Nos vemos, entonces.-y ambas chicas se fueron por donde habían ido. No tardó en asomar por allí una cabeza roja como el fuego, el dueño de la cual no podía dejar de suspirar con resignación.

Katherine golpeó con la pierna el brazo que Edward mantenía en alto, pero él no se movió del sitio, sino que esquivó el golpe y se lo devolvió. Él tampoco logró ni rozarla. La pelea continuó hasta que Roy les avisó porque ya estaban todos reunidos, y la pareja dejó el entrenamiento, ella ajustándose los guantes que se había puesto para no sentir tanto dolor al golpear.

-La casa no es más que una tapadera, todos lo sabemos, así que primero entraremos Riza -la miró con la ceja encarnada- y yo, para buscar el lugar que nos llevará hasta ellos. Tenéis los walkie-talkies, así que estat atentos. Todos asintieron, mas Riza se quedó quieta frente a los hermanos Elric, los ojos clavados en ellos, primero en uno, después en el otro, hermano mayor, hermano menor.

-Chicos…No quería decir nada, pero…-ambos sabían lo que iba a decir, al fin y al cabo Alphonse sabía ya qué era lo que Edward no le había querido decir días atrás-Ella no es vuestra madre de verdad, sé que lo sabéis, pero a pesar de eso, vuestros sentimientos no pueden frenaros, debéis…

-Acabaremos con ella, al igual que con los otros, a la mínima oportunidad, en serio.-la interrumpió Edward, clavándole aquellos ojos brillantes como el oro, sincero como nunca. Sabía lo que a la mujer le había costado decir aquellas palabras que a otros les hubieran sonado frías, pero que ellos agradecían. La mujer sonrió, inclinó la cabeza y junto a su marido se fue al edificio, arma en mano y todos los sentidos a punto. Derribó Roy la puerta con una patada, y se arrastraron por su interior. Al rato, les comunicaron a todos que se acercaran porque habían encontrado una rampilla que seguramente llevaba a un sótano, y a su vez, a los homúnculos. Edward buscó la mano de Dana, quien al final los había acompañado, a pesar de que seguía medio molesto con la niña.

-No te separes de mí.-dijo, sintiéndose responsable de su vida.

Todos juntos fueron corriendo al edificio y se metieron en él, donde por supuesto encontraron a los dos adultos.

Abrieron la trampilla, y vieron unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo. Roy en cabeza, y Riza al final de la cola, comenzaron la bajada. Katherine se sonrojó pues Vermillion se había puesto detrás de ella y como iban todos tan juntos podía notar su aliento sobre la cabeza, y el roze de su piel contra la suya, pero a pesar de eso hizo tripas corazón, sacó valentia de donde la tenía y no dijo nada. No había luz, así que el moreno llevaba el brazo en alto (todo lo que podía al ser el techo bastante bajo), con una llamarada suave en la mano (no era questión de que sus enemigos supiesen que estaban allí antes de tiempo). Cuando llegaron a suelo firme, no pudieron más que lanzar una exclamación ahogada.

Abajo el techo crecía tres metros, y el suelo estaba lleno de agua aunque a los lados había unas 'aceras' por las cuales podían caminar. Las ratas pasaban por su lado a montones y como si no los vieran, y el olor del lugar no era nada agradable. No fue difícil ver que aquello era una alcantarilla.

Michelle se abrazó a Alponshe cuando uno de los animales grises (ratas) le pasó chillando asustado por el lado, el castaño le sonrió tranquilizador y la separó de sí sosteniéndole una mano entre la de él. Riza caminaba junto a Roy con la preocupación de que algo saliese mal, sacudió la cabeza en un intento de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza aunque sintió varias veces la mirada del militar sobre ella, seguro pensaba lo mismo. Dana, a pesar del olor y de las ratas, iba caminando feliz de la vida junto a Edward quien no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Osiris que caminaba tras él, la vio llevarse una mano a la cabeza y suspirar como si estuviera cansada.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible, por tener que estar escondiéndose de los nazis había aprendido a modular el tono de voz al que la situación ameritase.

-Sólo un poco mareada, debe ser el olor, cállate y camina-ordenó la morena con una sonrisa y en el mismo tono, después de todo Westread la había entrenado para todo eso.

Al fin se acabó el alcantarillado, desembocando en otro lugar a través de unas rejas, y ellos subieron por unas escaleras que los llevarían al exterior. La luna iluminó la copa de los árboles del bosque que había al lado de Central, y no tardaron en escuchar unas voces no muy lejos. Con cuidado y en silencio, se acercaron lo que supusieron más conveniente.

-Gluttony, vas a acabar con todos los conejos en kilómetros a la redonda...-reconocieron el suspiro incrédulo de Lust. Katherine reconoció a Envy subido en la rama dormitando o eso creyó hasta que el ser, medio hermano de su novio, soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Sloth...ya no quiero estar aquí, quiero visitar a mis queridos medios hermanos y sacarles los lindos ojos que tienen ¿Sabes? Hiciste un buen trabajo con esos ojos, si se los sacó me los comeré para futuras transformaciones-sonrió con los ojos cerrados al tiempo que una mujer castaña, con un niño de cabello negro sentado en las piernas, lo miraba con profunda lástima.

-...Ahora mismo no tengo ganas...-respondió ella, acariciando el revuelto cabello del niño, Wrath, mientras este movía brazos y piernas como si jugase.

-Puedo ir yo solo...-sonrió, saltando de la rama al suelo, se quedó quieto-Huele a humano...conocido.-dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. En su escondite, los humanos que olía retorcieron las manos, preocupados. Katherine apoyó una en el brazo de Edward al ver cómo miraba a Sloth y temblaba, mientras Michelle hacia lo propio con Alphonse, a quien las lágrimas le asomaban a través de los ojos.

El chico cabello de palmera se acercó de puntillas donde ellos estaban, pero todos se marcharon menos Edward, que tenía unas ganas increíbles de machacarle la cara a ese tipejo que en su aspecto real era igualito a su padre. Se arremangó, esperándolo, y cuando el homúnculo apareció no le dio tiempo a decir esta boca es mía y le atestó un golpe 'a lo humano' que fue esquivado.

-¿El enano de Metal está alterado? ¿Es porque maté a tu padre, o porque me escapé de vuestras zarpas?

-Es porque tu cara me da ganas de vomitar.-gruñó como toda respuesta el rubio.

El intento fallido de transmutación rió a carcajadas antes de lanzarse sobre él y agarrarlo por el cuello. Los dos cayeron sobre el suelo, y aunque Katherine quiso ir a socorrer a su novio, su encargo era pelear contra Lust junto con Michelle. Vermillion y Cruz se encargarían de Gluttony, Kriket y Bala de avaricia, Roy de Gluttony y Riza de Wrath, aunque al verlo con forma de niño algo la carcomía por dentro. Alphonse debía ayudar a su hermano contra envidia, pero quería ser el factor sorpresa. Cuando acabaran con este, se encargarían de Sloth.

Estirado sobre la hierba, con una mano Edward agarró el brazo de su enemigo con ambas manos después de haberlas juntado y soltado rápidamente. Envy se separó de él antes de que el rubio consiguiera que su miembro explotara en miles de pedazos.

-Eres un enano de metal muy malo.-sonrió de forma maliciosa el homúnculo, mientras saltaba hacia atrás para esquivar una mano gigante salida de debajo de tierra. El alquimista no respondió mientras se retiraba el cabello que le molestaba en la cara y volvía a atacar.

-¿¡Por qué no te callas de una buena vez?-le gritó Edward esquivando un golpe que iba directo a su estómago. El pecado sonrió de medio lado, arrogante como solía ser.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó acercándose a Edward y convirtiendo su mano en una lanza, tal como la envidia transforma las cosas a su antojo-El niño de mami no ha aprendido su lección ¿Necesitas que tu madre te la enseñe de nuevo? ahí la tienes, eterna, como deseabas-añadió señalando al homúnculo que descansaba perezosamente sobre un árbol caído.

-El caso es que ella no es mi madre, sino la que Wrath tanto esperaba-entornó los ojos-. Además, es demasiado tranquila...Nunca lucha, nunca hace nada de nada...sólo se dedica a cuidar de él. A mí me gusta más la acción.-seguía hablando, esquivando todos los golpes que el chico le mandaba y riéndose así de todas sus habilidades. Se sorprendió, sin embargo, cuando el rubio sonrió y algo lo atrapó por las piernas, subiendo por todo su cuerpo. Se volteó lo que pudo para ver a Alphonse Elric haciendo alquimia y creando así una enredadera de metal rodeándole todo el cuerpo.

-Los dos hermanos humanos trabajan juntitos...qué cosa tan bonita...Si me dais un minuto, quizás hasta lloro de emoción.-se mofó, a pesar de estar en la situación que se encontraba.

-Eres muuuy, pero que muuuy molesto, ¿sabías, homúnculo?

-Me partes el corazón con esas palabras Alphonse…-murmuró el ser clavando una mirada despectiva en los ojos plateados del castaño. Sonriendo burlón de nuevo se convirtió en cucaracha y se zafó de la enredadera metálica, con las manos a cada lado de las caderas, en forma de jarra, se acercó a los hermanos Elric, Edward conocía esos movimientos, cuatro años antes había muerto a manos del homúnculo y en esos momentos repetía cada uno de los gestos que hizo cuando lo asesinó, mantuvo sus ojos dorados puestos en los del pecado. El ser ensanchó la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios y se abalanzó sobre Edward convirtiendo su brazo en lanza, pero milímetros antes de tocarlo, desvió su ataque hacia el menor.

-¡¡Al!-gritó el rubio alquimista dándose la vuelta para ver en el suelo un esqueleto hecho pedazos. Envy retrocedió nervioso, aterrado. El homúnculo sintió como algo filoso detenía su retirada y cuando volteó a investigar de qué se trataba, se fijó en los ojos azules que lo miraban entornados y en la espada que tenía rozándole la espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre Envy, le temes a un montón de huesos putrefactos?-preguntó Osiris. El error alquímico se percató de que tanto Gluttony como Lust estaban colgados en árboles con una cuchilla atravesándole a ambos la secuencia infinita, el orubus: Lust justo en el pecho y Gluttony con su larga lengua clavada en el tronco.

Al ver la cara que el homúnculo ponía al ver a sus compañeros, pura sorpresa, la morena chasqueó la lengua divertida y jugueteó con otra daga en la mano.

-Ha sido verdaderamente fácil...Por cierto, que esta te la tengo reservada a ti... ¿Sabías?

-¿Te crees que será tan fácil matarme? No soy un recién nacido incompetente, Katherine.

-Pero si te corto la lengua, no se te ocurrirá jamás volver a llamarme por el nombre.

-Está bien, mi querida Osiris, pero sabes muy bien que si te mato son dos los que se van contigo, bueno tres, dos en cuerpo y uno en alma-sonrió mirando a Edward, el cual apretó los puños-, te tengo en mis manos, hija de Devil-añadió. Wrath se soltó del abrazo de Sloth pero antes de que pudiese auxiliar a Envy, la mujer lo agarró del brazo atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia ella.

-¡¡Suéltame!-rugió Wrath, aunque a pesar de ser la ira con Sloth era con la única que no podía enfadarse, pues al no saber quién era su verdadera madre, la había '_adoptado_' a ella como tal- ¿Por qué no me dejas ir a socorrerlo?

-Es peligroso.-fue lo único que ella dijo, con un extraño brillo en los ojos, y algo removiéndose en su interior que no acertaba a saber qué era.

Envy sonrió descarado y luego se echó a reír como si Katherine fuese una niña que lo estuviese apuntándolo con una pistola de agua. Se giró para quedar frente a ella con las manos en alto una vez que dejó de burlarse.

-¡Me atrapó una perra de los militares!-de nuevo se partió de la risa, aunque se calló cuando la morena de ojos azules siguió su ejemplo soltando una risita leve pero fría como solía hacer cuando era Osiris, justo antes de ver morir a sus víctimas.

-¿Sabes el refrán de quien ríe último, ríe mejor? No sabes cuán cierto es-dejó al fin la daga en una de sus manos, la miró, la pesó, como si fuera una espada- Tú te mereces una muerte digna, Envy, porque fuiste un rival merecedor de pelar, si señor. Ah, es divertido encontrar gente como tú...Bueno, gente, tú me entiendes-sonrió irónica-. El caso es que reces lo que sepas, porque tus últimas horas se están acercando...Poco a poco.

El homúnculo se acercó tanto a ella que Muerte podía sentir el aliento de la envidia mezclándose con el tuyo.

-Recuerda, que tengo en mis manos un dos por uno, no sabes cómo me gusta matar así y no creo que tú puedas acabar conmigo.

Edward miró a Alponshe, la maniobra de Katherine para distraer al pecado iba a la perfección, ambos hermanos se arrodillaron y palmearon silenciosamente sus manos rodeando a Envy y a Katherine en un círculo de transmutación gigante, el castaño acercó los huesos del anterior cuerpo de su medio hermano mediante alquimia al círculo mientras Edward lo activaba.

Katherine, habilidosa como su padre la había enseñado a ser, saltó fuera del círculo cayendo sobre una de las ramas bajas del árbol en la que se sentó, sonriente al ver cómo el cuerpo del homúnculo se agitaba y vomitaba fragmentos de piedra roja, Envy apoyó sus manos en el suelo al caer de rodillas, destrozado por las convulsiones, negándose a tumbarse por completo en la tierra. Edward gozó tanto la escena que casi se le olvida dar el golpe final, se sentía algo sádico al disfrutar de aquella manera del dolor del pecado pero cuando recordaba los años que tuvo que vivir lejos de su hermano y de la morena la sangre le quemaba las venas y hacía que se sintiera mas dichoso de ver el gesto de angustia en el que se transformaba la cara de Envy y de escuchar los gritos del homúnculo. Sintió los ojos de Alponshe sobre él y volteó a mirarlo, sin pretenderlo, una sonrisa se había formado en los labios de los hermanos Elric y ambos se acercaron al ser una vez el círculo quedó inactivo.

Edward se puso de cuclillas junto a Envy y palmeando sus manos sacó de la tierra dos lanzas exactamente iguales, le alargó una a Al. Dana hizo un intento de correr hacia donde estaba el rubio alquimista pero se percató de los dos pares ojos azules que tenía sobre ella, Michelle y Katherine la miraban y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza.

-Ed…-susurró la pequeña.

-¿Quieres el honor de ser el primero hermano?-preguntó Alponshe dándole vueltas a su lanza y apuntando e Envy con ella-Creo que lo mereces más que yo.

La sonrisa sádica en el rostro de Edward, que lo hacía verse extraño y salvaje a la vez, se hizo más grande a medida que alzaba la mano, dispuesto a descargar un golpe certero lleno de ira en todo el homúnculo. Antes de eso, saboreó la casi victoria unos instantes y antes de lo que se dice alquimia, clavó la punta en toda la espalda de su enemigo cabeza de palmera. Alphonse lo imitó no mucho después, y se mancharon de sangre los pies pero no les importó mientras veían cómo se convulsionaba el homúnculo antes de caer desmayado y de repente, cual vampiro, desaparecer en una voluta de polvo.

-Del polvo nacemos...y al polvo vamos.-suspiró el Elric mayor, haciendo desaparecer la sangre de las armas por si las necesitaban otra vez.

El rubio se volteó y buscó con la mirada a su pecado, clavando los ojos en ella y en su hijo, le hizo una seña a su hermano para que avanzaran, Wrath se soltó del abrazo de Sloth y se lanzó contra ellos, centímetros antes de que los tocase un zombie lleno de gusanos le dio un empujón y lo mandó contra el tronco de uno de los árboles cercanos.

-Niño, tu pelea es con nosotras-la voz de Katherine y Michelle (olvidaron que en realidad, era con Riza) resonaron en el lugar, y mientras sus excompañeros de Westread rodeaban al error ellas se le acercaron amenazadoramente.

-¡Dejad en paz a mi madre!-rugió el niño, acabando con el ser de un golpe y lanzándose de nuevo hacia los rubios-¡¡OS MATARÉ!-pero de nuevo algo le impidió el paso: dos patadas, una de cada una de las chicas humanas.

-Aunque tengas cuerpo de niño...No pienso tener piedad contigo...-murmuró Katherine, pero cuando fue a atacarlo un repentino dolor en el bajo vientre la detuvo, haciendo que momentáneamente se inclinara hacia adelante. Wrath aprovechó eso, y que el gesto de su compañera había sorprendido a Michelle hasta detenerla, para golpearla con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que cayera varios metros atrás.

Edward quiso girarse e ir a ayudarla, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo y se centró en quien tenía delante: ataviada con un traje verde oscuro, que casi parecía negro, Sloth lo observaba como si tuviera pena. Después sonrió con dulzura, y alzó los brazos hacia a ellos como si quisiera que se acercaran y la abrazaran.

-Edward...Alphonse...os he echado en falta...

Los hermanos se quedaron mirándola, el mayor con algo de odio y culpabilidad mientras que en los ojos del menor la confusión no se hizo esperar, si la atacaba sería como matar a su madre, miró a su hermano, parecía seguro de lo que iban a hacer así que siguiendo su ejemplo entornó la mirada y apretó la lanza en su mano.

-¿Qué os ocurre?-preguntó el homúnculo poniéndose de pie con un gesto de fastidio- ¿No era esto lo que queríais? Aquí estoy, eterna e inmortal, nunca más os abandonaré-sonrió.

-Te pareces a ella...demasiado exactas, hasta tienes la misma voz, la misma risa...pero careces de algo que a mamá la caracterizaba mas que cualquier otra cosa-susurró Edward sin quitarle los ojos de enzima por si atacaba. La mujer sonrió aburrida-, ella luchaba por lo que deseaba, no se echaba a dormir todo el día-añadió haciéndole una seña a Roy para que dibujara él el círculo de transmutación en el suelo.

-Ed, hermano...yo...-Las lágrimas empachaban cada vez más rápido los ojos de Alphonse, quien no sabía qué hacer ante tal circunstancia. El cabello castaño y largo de su madre, sus ojos...era ella...no cabía duda... ¿y debía jugar de nuevo con su vida, la cual nunca le había pertenecido y a pesar de eso, junto a su hermano, había intentado moldear?-yo...

-¡No titubees, Al!-rugió Edward, casi como lo haría un león-¡No es más que una mala copia!-repitió las mismas palabras que intentaba hacer resonar en su mente- ¡¡NO ES MÁS QUE UNA MALA COPIA!-se hizo escuchar por encima de el ruido de las demás batallas, asustando a los pocos animales despistados que se habían quedado allí sin oler el terror que por allí se expandía.

Vermilion le lanzó varias cuchillas a Wrath, una de ellas le dio justo en el Orubus que tenía en el pie por lo cuál cayó al suelo, dándole tiempo a Osiris de echar una ojeada a lo que estaba pasando del otro lado, de nuevo una punzada de dolor la hizo encogerse, escuchaba como el niño sollozaba y gritaba que no le hicieran daño a su madre, que la amaba, que la dejasen en paz, le partía el alma, respiró hondo para recobrar la compostura, quería correr junto a Edward para que el alquimista sintiese su apoyo, pero sabía que lo apoyaba mas quedándose donde estaba.

-No lo matéis...esperad que los chicos terminen-pidió Michelle poniéndose de cuclillas junto a Wrath, deseando y sabiendo lo mismo que su amiga-, todo estará bien-añadió con una sonrisa, mientras el niño de ojos morados ocultaba el rostro entre los brazos, llorando.

-No digas esas cosas tan malas, Edward...-sonrió Sloth, bajando las manos y caminando como si flotara hacia él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se detuvo- Creí haberte educado mejor, hijo mío...-se volvió hacia Alphonse y alargó una mano que era fría como el hielo, pero que él sintió opuesta, cálida, cuando le tocó la mejilla- Mi niño pequeño...cuánto debes de haber sufrido...

-Ma...Ma...Mamá...-sollozó el joven. Había prometido que no dudaría, sabía que todo era falso, que aquella mujer no era Trisha, su querida madre, sino un humúnculo que debía morir, pero...Alzó la mano y rozó la de su madre, entrelazando los dedos con ella-Mamá...

-¡No, Al, ella no es mamá!-Edward intentó separarlos, pero Sloth aferraba ahora a Alphonse entre brazos de agua.

-¡¡ALPHONSE!-gritó Michelle, pero al igual que su amiga, sabía que debía mantenerse al margen, allí quieta. Sin embargo, su voz había roto el embrujo y ahora Alphonse se debatía, a medias, pues sabía que ella no era real, que había muerto y después se había convertido en un monstruo, ese para especificar; mas incluso su olor se asemejaba ligeramente al de Trisha, y eso provocaba que una bestia escondida se moviera dentro de él impulsándolo a devolverle el abrazo, decirle sonriendo que después de tantos años había recuperado su cuerpo, decirle como si fuera un crío: ¡Mira, mamá, vuelvo a ser humano...y tú también!

¡¡Pero maldita sea, ella no era su madre de verdad!

Por otro lado, Edward no quería intentar acertar el Orubus de Sloth por miedo a que utilizara a Alphonse de escudo, así que esperaba pacientemente a que Roy acabara el círculo, intentando que la homúnculo no se diese cuenta. Wrath intentaba advertirla, pero Katherine le tapaba la boca con uno de sus zombies, y si conseguía deshacerse de él, enseguida aparecía otro para suplantarlo.

-Ed...-suspiró la morena, auto abrazándose, como si sintiera todo el dolor que Edward estaba escondiendo, los temblores casi imprescindibles lo delataban ante los ojos azules de ella. De veras quería ir a su lado, rodearlo con un brazo y decirle que faltaba poco, que podía apartar la mirada si quería, pues nadie lo llamaría cobarde. Pero sabía que si lo hacía, quizás Edward jamás se lo perdonaría. Porque él, dentro de su ser, se decía que aquel era su pecado, y que él debía arreglarlo, aún a pesar de romper de nuevo su, a vista de otros, fuerte corazón- Edward...-dijo su nombre completo, intentando que el viento arrastrase las palabras hasta oídos del rubio y así este las escuchase y se sintiese un poco más fuerte.

-¡¡AHORA, FULL METALL!-el grito de Roy hizo que Sloth se volteara a ver qué ocurría, y Edward en ese preciso momento le lanzó algo envuelto que, cuando hizo contacto con ella, la debilitó, haciendo que soltara a Alphonse pues se había convertido en un gran charco de agua. Su cabeza asomó hacia arriba, esta vez más pálida y demacrada que antes.

-Hijos...míos...-intentó hacerles creer que era ella, la de verdad, a la desesperada, pero no lo consiguió. Edward palmeó las manos, dispuesto a ponerlas sobre el suelo para acabar con ella de una vez. Pero, aunque no podía, se permitió detenerse un momento, para observarla y preguntarse si de veras era ella aquella persona que junto a Alphonse y Katherine, más había amado en su vida. A su memoria acudían, golpeándolo con tal furia que sentía desfallecer, las imágenes de su madre postrada en cama, y luego muerta. La imagen de ella cuando intentaron revivirla, un monstruo que se curvaba hacia arriba, haciendo un puente con su cuerpo. Pero lo peor fueron los ojos, que se quedaron clavados en él como dos pequeñas joyas embrujadas, haciéndolo delirar una noche y la otra también. Le dolían en lo más profundo de su alma, cual martillo intentando matarlo, porque sabía que antes habían sido marrones, simples, sí, pero llenos de cariño y amor hacia Alphonse y él...Pero, se decía, había sido un maldito estúpido que había tenido que estropearlo.

-E...d...w...a...r...d...-alzó la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que mientras divagaba, ella había salido del círculo y se encontraba frente a él, recompuesta pero algo decaída porque había perdido también los fragmentos de piedra con los que la habían alimentado.

-...Voy a matarte...-había intentado sonar fuerte, imponente, mas fue en vano, porque al escucharse se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba como la de un niño ante el padre que le riñe, mientras intenta defenderse aunque sabe que no hay manera- Eres mi pecado y voy...a matarte...-sintió un extraño sentimiento que lo invadía desde el estómago, pasando por el corazón, hasta la garganta. Los ojos le ardían, y él se esforzaba en retener las malditas lágrimas que no debía dejar salir si no quería parecer débil ante su...'enemigo'.

-Edward...Alphonse...-sintió la piel de gallina, y levantó el rostro, encontrándose con algo que ya no había esperado volver a ver nunca. Eran de color gris, sí, pero los miraban de una manera idéntica...pero eso era mentira, falso...no podía ser...verdad...no...-ahí...fragmentos de mi vida humana me han invadido...-el homúnculo cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, mientras sonreía-Yo no soy vuestra madre-Edward, reaccionando ante sus palabras, transmutó su brazo de metal- No os cogeré en mis brazos.-Edward clavó su brazo transformado en el pecho de Sloth, y de repente su cabeza se alzó, y sus cabellos también. Y esta vez, toda ella era de agua, no de carne ni de huesos como cabría esperar.

-He reestructurado todas las moléculas de tu cuerpo en etano. Te vas a evaporar ahora.-y, en contra de lo que él esperaba, Sloth sonrió con dulzura.

-Lo habéis hecho...muy bien...Los dos...Os quiero...-y de repente se fue haciendo más transparente, y más...y más...y más...hasta desvanecerse.

La confirmación de su muerte fue el grito ahogado por la mano de un zombie que Wrath dio, luchando esta vez con más fuerza para zafarse.

Y esta vez, cuando lo vio resbalar en el aire hasta caer de rodillas en el suelo, Katherine se dio el lujo de ir corriendo hasta Edward para rodearlo con cariño entre sus brazos. Él no conseguía reaccionar. Estaba conmocionado. Había sido...tan...y tan duro...

Por su lado, Alphonse cayó sentado al suelo, agarrándose la nuca con ambas manos y hundiendo la cabeza entre las piernas, balanceándose de delante hacia atrás. Michelle se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a él, abrazándolo también.

-Maldita sea...Kat...-sollozó Acero, dejando, por fin, que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y corrieran por sus mejillas, para quedar atrapadas en el cuello y en los hombros de Muerte. La morena lo apretó mas a ella-La maté, le destruí la vida de nuevo...lo volví a hacer...la regresé a la vida y la asesiné...Cuando creo que las cosas no pueden ir mejor, todo se echa a perder, Dios si es que de verdad existe, me odia tanto que no me deja ser feliz, si ya pagué todas mis culpas ¿Por qué demonios no me deja en paz?-Katherine no hizo más que abrazarlo y decirle que todo había terminado, que se tranquilizara, que todo estaba bien, se aferró más a él cuando otra punzada de dolor la golpeó de lleno en el vientre, se sintió mareada, desvalida, pero no diría nada, no quería preocupar más al rubio de lo que ya estaba._ ...Tengo un dos por uno... _Las palabras de Envy no dejaban de resonar en sus oídos.

-Edward...pero ella...te sonrió...-se separó de él, y le agarró su cara entre ambas manos- Nada de lo que te vaya a decir te va a liberar del dolor, o te la va a devolver, pero quiero que entiendas que ella te perdona, nunca te ha odiado, ni tan siquiera cuando era Sloth. Os amaba, a Al y a ti. Y seguro que, a pesar de todo, se sentía dichosa de que por ella estudiaseis tan de valiente la alquimia, que os esforzaseis por encima de vuestras fuerzas. Puedes llorar, Ed, pero, escúchame...Estoy segura de que ella no quiere que te martirices más de lo que es debido...-su voz se apagó poco a poco, tanto por las lágrimas que le acudían al ver al chico tan desvalido, como por las nauseas que la invadían y acallaba.

-Al...-Michelle se acercó al chico antes armadura y lo rodeó con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza del castaño en su pecho y acariciándole el cabello como una madre hace con su hijo-Tranquilo...todo está bien...-susurró en su oído para calmarlo, no podía verlo así, no aguantaba verlo así.

-Mamá...Mamá...Ella era lo que yo más amaba en este mundo...antes de que aparecieras, la amaba incluso más que a mi hermano-sollozaba.

-A ella no le gustaría que estés así, ella te amó y murió haciéndolo, nunca os reprochó a ti y a tu hermano algo, ni como homúnculo, ¿que te hace pensar que tu eres digno de hacerlo si ella no lo hizo?-tal vez fue muy dura o eso le pareció pero cuando sintió que los sollozos de su novio paraban se dio cuenta de que dijo justamente lo que debía, Alphonse se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza, los dos arrodillados en el suelo, todo en el silencio que sólo el llanto de Wrath rompía.

-Gracias...-murmuró Alponshe al oído de la rubia a la cual una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios.

-¿Por qué?

-Por existir...y por no dejarme solo

-No hay de que-sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Cuidado!-el grito de Roy no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pero sí los reflejos de Riza. Ya no quedaban más homúnculos, habían acabado con todos, y ahora tanto la mujer como su marido habían visto cómo Wrath se liberaba del zombie y se abalanzaba sobre las dos parejas, pero la mujer rubia había saltado como una gata sobre él y lo había aferrado entre sus brazos-¡¡RIZA!

-¡Te mataré! ¡TE MATARÉ, TE MATARÉ, TE MATARÉ!-era como una terrible y rallante canción, que se elevaba sobre la copa de los árboles, hiriendo los tímpanos de cualquier oyente. Y Riza, a pesar de estar tan cerca y tener que soportar los golpes del homúnculo en forma de niño, resistió con una fuerza envidiable por el más fuerte de los hombres-¡¡TE MATARÉ!

-Pequeño...-le susurró- Cálmate...Pequeño...-un nuevo berrinche de Wrath se hizo escuchar, pero esta vez el homúnculo se volvió y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la ropa de la rubia, sorprendiéndoles a todos menos a ella-Sssh...Cálmate...muy bien pequeño...

-¡¡Mamá, ha matado a mamá!-Riza apretó más, y él también la agarró con más fuerza, sin dejar de llorar y llamar a la que de verdad él creía su madre. Katherine se separó de Edward, a pesar del dolor y las nauseas, caminó hacia Riza y Wrath arrodillándose al llegar junto a él, con un aire maternal, al igual que la rubia le acarició la cabeza.

-Todo estará bien...-sonrió pero después de unos segundos la sonrisa fue desapareciendo mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando, fue el dolor casi insoportable, lo que hizo que la morena perdiese el conocimiento y cayera a los pies de la esposa de Roy y el niño.


	6. Por siempre, te amaré

Perdonad la tardanza, hubo de nuevo problemas con el fic y tal…Pero aquí os traigo el final definitivo.

He de decir que me emociono al pensar que ya ha acabado ( es que es difícil hacerse a la idea), a pesar de eso, nosotras dos no olvidaremos jamás a Kat, ¿y vosotros? .-

Esperamos que leáis nuestros otros fan fictions, y los que haremos en el futuro (tenemos…tantos…quizá demasiados…planeados…XD), tanto de Full Metal Alchemist, como de Harry Potter, como de otras cosas…Y que los comentéis y sigáis como habéis hecho con este fanfiction.

Queremos que este fic haya sido especial para todos los que lo habéis leído.

(Por cierto, sabemos que la parte del libro fue demasiado rápida y corta, para ser tan importante fue destruido muy fácilmente :-p).

Memoxono TT

Para finalizar, gracias de corazón a las siguientes personas (sin preferencias, eh, por orden de fecha ), si me dejo a alguien o me repito, lo lamento:

Shigumi

SanNeechan

beautifly92

fallen angel

Kamy

Marinlifemetal

shao

maki-1988

Eveline-san

Sligerer

Y si hay personas que lo leyeron, y no dejaron review, tanto si os gustó como si no, sólo por hacer el esfuerzo de entrar…Gracias.

Disclaimer: FMA no nos pertenece.

**Epílogo: Por siempre, te amaré.**

_**Todo el fic, por Soraya e Inma**_

_Así, abrazados, juntos, sin que nadie los molestara._

_No iban a separarse nunca más, porque un lazo_

_Más allá de lo visible, más allá de lo terrenal…_

_Los unía para siempre._

Cuando abrió los ojos maldijo a quien gritara su nombre, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Edward. Era todavía de noche, así que no debía de hacer mucho desde su desmayo. Se enderezó como pudo, o por lo menos lo intentó pues Roy y Kriket la obligaron a estirarse de nuevo.

-Ni lo intentes.-le dijo el adulto.

-Pe...pero si estoy bien...

-Te has desmayado, Osiris-escupió el nombre Bala, como si así quisiera retarla a que intentara levantarse, y luego, para añadir seguridad a la apuesta la acompañó del sonido del arma cuando se da el paso antes de disparar-. Si intentas levantarte, olvídate de tener intacto el entrecejo.

-¡Ala, bruto!-escuchó a Michelle- Kat, no le hagas caso...

-Aaargh...Michelle...Ahora mismo...no tengo ganas de hacer caso a nadie...-dijo, sintiendo de nuevo el dolor de cabeza, pero no el mareo- Aspirinas...tened bondad

-Nos prohibieron darte algo-dijo Al, Muerte soltó un bufido y examinó la habitación con la mirada, estaba en un hospital, recordó el intenso dolor que había sentido en el vientre, las palabras de Envy. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, aunque el chirrido de la puerta la obligó a abrirlos. Su compañero de lentillas y ojos falsos entró con aire aislado.

-Nos has dado un buen susto-susurró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Lo siento-sonrió Katherine sin mirarlo.

-El doctor dice que salgáis, que la dejéis descansar, mañana salen los resultados de los exámenes y se podrá ir-informó haciéndoles una seña antes de abrir la puerta de nuevo para que se fueran.

Todos abandonaron el cuarto, y Edward aunque no se acercó a decirle nada, se lo transmitió todo con la mirada. Cuando salieron del cuarto, la morena reposó la cabeza sobre la almohada, y entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad del cuarto.

-No puede...ser verdad...-le tembló la voz cuando lo murmuró, mientras se mordía el labio angustiada. No porque fuera malo, sino porque tenía miedo...

Por la mañana la despertó la enfermera para tomarle unos análisis, y ella la maldijo porque a penas debían de ser las siete de la mañana y ella sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido. A pesar de todo, la dejó hacer y se despidió de la buena mujer con una sonrisa fingida.

Más entrada la mañana la despertaron por segunda vez, pero no una enfermera, sino el doctor encargado de ella, le miró cálido y le pasó un sobre blanco con su nombre mecanografiado aunque había algo mas además de su apellido Katherine Tucker de Elric la morena sonrió para sí, no sonaba nada mal.

-Ha tenido mucha suerte-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. El corazón de Katherine latió con fuerza al abrir el sobre y sacar los exámenes, podía escuchar sus latidos antes de ver el papel y suspirar con una sonrisa en los labios.

-El próximo paso será saber si es niño o niña.-se dijo, dejando que su cabeza rebotara contra la almohada de nuevo.

Edward entró cual revolada de viento, y se lanzó sobre ella, más despierto y animado, al parecer, que la noche anterior, y desde luego Katherine no se lo reprochaba.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Muy bien después de que me llamaron Katherine Tucker de Elric...aunque...yo lo cambiaría por mini Elric...

-¿Estas diciendo que soy...?-comenzó el chico, casi más por tradición que porque de verdad quisiera hacerlo, pero un beso suave, casto y rápido de ella lo calló-Bueno, vale, lo que sea, lo soy...pero dime... ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

-Nada-movió la mano-, dicen que en mi estado no es bueno hacer tanto 'ejercicio'.

-¿En tu estado?-un brillo cruzó los ojos de la muchacha.

-Ya te contaré. Ahora sal, me dieron el alta pero quiero ducharme y demás antes de marcharme.

-Yo te acompaño-sonrió el rubio con una mirada pícara. Katherine le dio un almohadazo y se levantó de la cama, sintiéndose extraña al hacerlo-¡¡Anda, déjame acompañarte!-pidió el alquimista.

-¡Ya, lárgate enano!-exclamó ella corriendo hacia la puerta del baño. Antes de cerrarla le sacó la lengua al rubio-¡QUE TE VALGA POR DOS!-gritó desde adentro. La chica se miró en el espejo y se percató en que sus ojos estaban distintos, se puso una mano en el vientre y le sonrió a su reflejo-...Al parecer, siempre cumple lo que dice-susurró recordando lo que Acero había dicho antes de que hicieran el amor antes de ir a por Envy.

Fuera del cuarto, Edward se encontró con Dana, que esperaba junto a Alphonse y Michelle. Se levantó de un salto nada más verlo, y él comprendió que ahora que habían acabado con los homúnculos, era hora de hablar en serio con la muchacha. Sintió una punzada muy dolorosa al pensar en los muertos y así en Sloth también.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Dana.-le comunicó, entre la sonrisa y la seriedad, porque no sabía cuál era la mejor opción.

-¿Que pasó?-preguntó la niña acercándose a él. El alquimista le puso una mano en la cabeza y la despeinó, cariñoso, después de todo ella era la única compañía, además de su padre y Heinderich, ahora muertos, que tenía cuando estaba en Munich.

-Podemos hacer la transmutación para llevarte de regreso a Alemania-le informó. Dana bajó la cabeza, triste.

-La verdad es...que...yo no quiero regresar...-susurró, Edward se agachó para quedar a su altura y dejó caer las manos en sus hombros.

-Me lo imaginé, así que le pedí a John que te buscara el mejor lugar de Central para quedarte, y hay uno muy cerca del cuartel, es todo tuyo-sonrió cuando la niña clavó sus ojos en los suyos.

-¡¿En serio!-exclamó antes de lanzarse a su cuello-Gracias, Ed, Gracias.

Él se sorprendió de que no se quejara por no vivir con él, pero prefirió no retar a la suerte y se soltó de ella en el preciso momento en el que Katherine salía del cuarto.

-Bueno, Ed...ven, voy a contarte lo de mi estado...-el rubio asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose de repente muy nervioso por si lo de 'su estado' era una enfermedad grabe...pero entonces, la chica no estaría así de tranquila, ¿No?.

-Dime, Kat, te escucho.-comunicó después de cerrar la puerta con suavidad. Ella, sentada a lo indio sobre la cama, dio unos golpes en esta para indicarle que se sentara a su lado. Él titubeó, pero al final lo hizo.

-...Ten...-le tendió el sobre donde ponía Katherine Tucker de Elric.

-¿Para qué me das esto? ¿No íbamos a hablar?-preguntó examinando el sobre, Osiris sonrió ante la inocencia de su novio.

-Tómalo como un regalo de navidad, año nuevo, cumpleaños, entre otros-le dijo sumamente nerviosa, conocía muy bien al rubio, pero era una noticia algo difícil de sopesar, así que no sabía como iba a reaccionar y eso la asustaba, la aterraba mejor dicho, ella había tenido que pensarlo mucho antes de decirle las cosas, pensó tanto lo bueno como lo malo, era un cien por ciento y estaba igual por ambos lados. Deseaba que Edward no reaccionase de la manera que ella temía.

Él se encogió de hombros y sacó un sobre más pequeño de ese, ambos rasgados, así que del mismo sacó un papel, por el cual sus ojos corrieron rápidamente, agrandándose a medida que avanzaban. Ahogó un suspiro.

-Ed...¿Te encuentras bien?-logró preguntarte la chica tras unos segundos. Y allí, un chico que había visto al muerte de frente, que había sentido el dolor de tener que matar la réplica creado por uno mismo de su madre pocas horas antes, un chico que había viajado a otro mundo y había sobrevivido...Sintió que todo se movía alrededor, y unas ganas terribles de agarrarse a algo.

-Kat...es...esto es...-soltó el sobre, el cual cayó, volando con suavidad, sobre el suelo-esto...es...

La morena bajó la mirada, eso no se lo esperaba. El rubio estaba sorprendido, abrumado y asustado, era obvio que se tenía que asustar, ella también lo había hecho, pero se había tranquilizado al recordarse a ella misma que era un ser fruto del amor que se tenían. Pidió con todas sus fuerzas que Acero pensara lo mismo y le demostrase alguna seña, buena, mala, lo que fuese, pero que no se quedara allí, sorprendido, limitándose a murmurar "Esto es...es...".

-Es lo que piensas...recuerda lo que dijo Envy, el 'Dos por uno'-de recordar que estuvo a un paso de perder al bebe su corazón dio un vuelco e instintivamente se pasó una mano alrededor del vientre-A esto se refería.

-Ya...Ya sé...-sus ojos buscaron los de ella, y los encontraron. Se lanzó sobre la chica, rodeándola con sus brazos en un tierno abrazo-Kat...Tienes en tu interior a...nuestro...

-A nuestro pequeño Edsito...O Edsita...

-Ni se te ocurra volver a llamar así a nuestro hijo...-arqueó una ceja el muchacho.

-O hija-sonrió ella-, y seguiré haciéndolo, digas lo que digas.

-Como quieras...Como quieras...-le dijo antes de besarla-Te amo...bueno os amo...-añadió entre beso y beso-Si te falta el aire me avisas...

-Mientras no saque tu altura todo está bien-sonrió la morena siguiéndole el juego al rubio. Edward se separó de ella con una vena palpitante en la sien.

-Aunque sea no seré yo el que tenga leche en mi cuerpo-sonrió contraatacando a Muerte, a la cuál se le abrieron los ojos.

-E-S-T-Ú-P-I-D-O E-N-A-N-O-rugió ella, dándole un golpe en el hombro- Sal de aquí, que voy a recoger mis cosas para marcharnos.

-¿Es que te da vergüenza que te vea hacer hasta eso?

-SAL.-volvió a rugir, y él suspiró mientras salía del cuarto, cerraba la puerta, se apoyaba en la pared de fuera y suspiraba anonado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hermano?-le preguntó Alphonse, acercándose a él preocupado. Edward lo miró casi sin verlo, le apoyó una mano en el hombro, y le dijo al oído:

-Alphonse, felicidades. Eres tío.

-Sí, sé que soy chico...un momento...estás diciendo...no puede ser...Oh dios mío...oh dios mío...-sus ojos parecían grandes hojas de ping pon a medida que iba dándose cuenta de todo lo que implicaba lo que acababa de decirle su hermano- No puede ser...Ed...Kat...vosotros...

El rubio asintió, si no podía creérselo todavía él mucho menos esperaba que Al lo creyese antes.

-¿¡Es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar?-murmuró Michelle apareciendo tras ellos, espantando a Acero ya que su hermano estaba demasiado consternado para sorprenderse mas.

-Depende que hayas escuchado...si escuchaste que Al por fin sabe a qué sexo pertenece entonces no es cierto-se burló-si escuchaste lo de mi hijo o hija, sí.-añadió sonriendo.

Por la tarde Edward y Katherine se encontraban frente a la casa de Roy y Riza para contarles la buena noticia, y para preguntarles una cosa que habían escuchado sobre ellos y que no acababan de creerse. Así pues, cogidos de la mano y la chica pasándose instintivamente la mano por el vientre, llamaron al timbre y la puerta no tardó en abrirse, dejando paso a una hogareña Riza Hawkeye, cosa que se les hizo muy rara, hasta llegaron a pensar que se habían equivocado de casa.

-¡Kat, me alegro de ver que estás bien!-sonrió la mujer, abrazándola- Entrad, venga…entrad. Hoy os quedaréis a comer, ¿a que sí?-iban a decir que no hacía falta, pero vieron la pistola asomando a través del delantal y pensaron que sus cuerpos les gustaban tal y como estaban: sin más agujeros de los necesarios, y vivos.

Al entrar en la casa, bastante lujosa, cosa de esperar siendo la casa del actual Fuher, vieron a Wrath. Había cambiado mucho en sólo un día (y se dieron cuenta de que la duda que tenían, quedaba disipada).

Su cabello enmarañado, negro y sucio era ahora corto y liso, y su ropa tan simple y oscura había sido sustituida por un chándal. Riza sonrió como diciendo que había sido muy difícil convencerlo para que se dejase arreglar, pero que al final había aceptado.

-…Hola…-le dijo Katherine, ante la atenta mirada de Edward que se debatía entre si tenía que decirle algo al humúnculo o no. Optó por no hacerlo. Éste la miró casi con asco, apartó la cara sin responder siquiera y se fue.

-Sigue sin hablar.-respondió con tristeza Riza.

-Tengo una pregunta-habló al fin el joven rubio después de unos minutos-. No entiendo cómo habéis podido adoptar a un…a un…Humúnculo…Come vidas humanas, vosotros envejeceréis y él continuará igual…

-Pero Elric-contestó Hawkeye-, no podíamos matarlo, y tampoco dejarlo abandonado. Es a penas un niño, que no sabe de dónde viene, ni a dónde va. Además, ahora ya no tiene por qué comer vidas humanas, ya está reabastecido. Y sí, él seguirá siempre igual…Es egoísta por nuestra parte dejarlo vivo, sabiendo las ganas que tendrá de suicidarse si nos coge cariño y nos ve morir-en realidad eso no era lo que Edward quería decir, y ella lo sabía a la perfección-, a pesar de eso, como el egoísmo es uno de los pecados humanos, y nunca mejor dicho, vamos a seguir con esta idea.

Poco después, se encontraban todos menos Wrath sentados a la mesa, preparados para comer. Antes de hacerlo, o de que pudieran darles la buena noticia, Roy le preguntó algo a la morena que sorprendió a todos.

-Hay una cosa que siempre he querido saber, Katherine...¿qué ocurrió con Evil?

-¿Con...Devil?-preguntó aún aturdida ante la pregunta del alquimista de la llama, el hombre asintió, la morena buscó los ojos azabaches de su amigo y se encontró con la habitual determinación en ellos, sabía que no tenía escapatoria a la respuesta, así que tomó todo el aire que pudo y su mirada se ensombreció- Recuerdo estaba nublado, un perfecto tiempo para una perfecta muerte-sonrió fría ante el comentario antes de percatarse de la presencia del niño que apareció en el marco de la puerta, lo miró de reojo- Mi hermano usó su alquimia para desaparecer los sistemas de protección de la fortaleza, casi amanecía cuando lo conseguimos...recuerdo sus gritos rogando que no lo motase, que era su hija...y no sé por que me regocijo al recordarlo temblando y asustado ante la muerte, ¿irónico no?

Devil estaba en su habitación cuando lo hallamos, Vermillion lo sedó con una de sus posiciones y Bala lo llevó hasta la celda 66, mientras Mich, Kirket y yo esperábamos algo emocionados, la verdad, que aparecieran. Mi hermano le decía a Michelle que no mirase, cuando él le indicara. Justo en ese momento entraron mis compañeros, lo llevaban arrastrado-rió-me encantó esa imagen también, cuando le encadenaron las muñecas...Katherine Tucker se alejó de mi para que Osiris retornase en todo el odio que había recolectado deseando estar frente al causante de la muerte de Ed, me arrodillé frente a él y lo observé hasta que despertó, cuando abrió los ojos me miró con un terror anormal y su mirada se desplazó así a cada uno de nosotros...'Soy...Soy tu padre' recuerdo que tartamudeó, yo me reí en su cara y negué con la cabeza, luego le dirigió a John las mismas palabras. Creo que eso fue lo que hizo que me decidiera a matarle, hice que se levantara con un poco de alquimia y luego toqué su pecho, justo donde mi maestro me enseñó que sufrían mas mis victimas, él me gritó que me detuviese, que estaba equivocada, que le perdonase la vida, les rogó a cada uno lo mismo, y todos, todos nos partíamos de la risa ante sus palabras: _'Este será nuestro último asesinato, el alumno superó a su maestro y ahora éste muere a su merced. Bendición padre'_ fue lo último que le dije antes que mi necromancia se activara y viera su cuerpo agitarse mientras soltaba alaridos acallando los rezos de Cruz...luego su estructura ósea quedó en mis manos. Como pudisteis observar, con ese zombie fue algo digno de ser apreciado-sonrió tras esas palabras y bajó la mirada, fría e inexpresiva.

-... ¿Kat, te encuentras bien?-logró al fin preguntar Edward, bastante sorprendido por su reacción. Ella se sonrojó, alzó la cabeza, negó para aclararse las ideas y enseguida sonrió.

-Perdonad…Yo…-intentó decir, pero Roy la interrumpió.

-No pasa nada, fui yo el que preguntó. Ahora a comer…

-Oh, pero antes…nosotros vinimos para dar una noticia. Sonrió el rubio, buscando la mano de la morena para entrelazarla con la suya.

-Ahí va el enano a hablar antes de comer. Acerito, das tu noticia después, me muero del hambre.-le espetó el Alquimista de la Llama- ¿O es que tu estómago es tan pequeño que con sólo el aire te llenas?- Edward se levantó de golpe espantando a su novia y a la esposa del Fuher. Roy, siguiéndole el juego, lo imitó.

-¿Quieres decir que soy tan enano que las únicas que escuchan mis noticias son las hormigas?

-Gracias por quitarme el inmenso placer de no decirlo yo.-sonrió el moreno.

-Tú, maldit…-antes de que Edward se lanzara sobre Roy para golpearlo, Catherine lo agarró de la cintura y lo jalo hacia atrás. Al sentir el contacto de ella, cual manso perro, y nunca mejor dicho, se tranquilizó y se sentó de nuevo. Riza sacó la pistola y apuntó a su marido.

-S-i-é-n-t-a-t-e- ordenó al que por tanto tiempo había sido su superior, y quien obedeció asustado-. La noticia podéis darla o ahora, o después de comer, como queráis. Ambos 'hombres' se miraban recelosos y de vez en cuando uno le hacía muecas al otro. Riza y Catherine se limitaron a verlos divertidas. Osiris dejó caer una mano sobre su vientre y sonrió ante el contacto. Quién lo creería Supongo que la vida sí se origina de la muerte después de todo , pensó. La mano de Edward sobre la suya la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Acero…Estoy esperando tu noticia…-canturreó el Fuher jugando con sus cubiertos.

-Creo que será mejor que la dé Katherine…-ella se sonrojó.

-No, hazlo tú.

-No, tú.

-Tú.

-¡¡Oh, por favor! Ya hace un par de años que dejasteis de ser quinceañeros babosos.-gruñó el hombre, ahora moviendo el tenedor en su mano, pasándolo por todos y cada uno de los dedos.

-Venga, los dos-sonrió la morena, aferrándose más a la mano del chico. Cogieron aire, miraron a ambos adultos, buscaron a ver si encontraban la de Wrath (estaba allí, escondido en un rincón, observándolos desde el silencio y la oscuridad).- Estamos esperando un bebé.-y se escuchó un grito de dolor cuando Roy se clavó el tenedor de la sorpresa.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi Katherine, tú, pequeño pervertido?-exclamó Rot sobándose la mano pinchada por el utensilio de comida. Riza se echó a reír unos segundos tras sospesar la sorpresa.

-¡Vaya, Mustang, creo que Ed fue más rápido que tú!-se burló la rubia balaceándose en la silla, Roy la miró y tras sonreírle volvió su mirada a Acero, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quien te crees que eres para dejar embarazada a mi Kat?-preguntó de nuevo cruzándose de brazos ante la diversión de su esposa, siempre había sido un padre sobre protector para Osiris aunque a la primera la chica había creído estar enamorada de él.

-Oh, bueno, siempre puedes ser el segundo-respondió Katherine con total tranquilidad, entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo la palma de las manos hacia arriba, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.- Seguro que haces un bebé mucho más hábilmente que el enano este de aquí…A que me lo prestarías, Riza.-sonrió hacia la mujer. Esta asintió con la cabeza, y seguidamente todos estallaron en carcajadas al oír los gritos de protesta del pequeño Alquimista de Acero, incluido Wrath.

Después de todo aquel teatro, comenzaron a cenar, tan felices que se les hacía difícil pensar que al fin tendrían tranquilidad en su vida, que no era todo un efímero sueño que se acabaría tan deprisa como dura el aleteo de una mariposa. Así que estaban dispuestos a atesorar aquellos momentos por el resto de su vida, no querían, rogaban más bien, para que no acabaran.

Dos días después, se dirigían junto a Alponshe y Michelle a darles la buena noticia a tía Pinako y Winry, pues no creían que fuese adecuado decírselo a ellas, su familia más preciada, en último lugar.

Cuando llegaron aquella preciosa mañana, la rubia los esperaba para guiarlos hasta la casa, hablando todos de tonterías que a ninguno, en realidad, importaba mucho.

-Oh, vamos chicos, ¿por qué estáis tan callados?-preguntó sin voltear, la verdad le importaba poco si la morena o la pequeña hablaban o no, pero quería escuchar a los hermanos, al menor por siempre estar con ella y al mayor por amarlo con una fuerza increíble.

-¡No es que estemos callados, es que mareas, Winry!- le espetó Edward caminando con el automail alrededor del cuello de la madre de su hijo o hija. Rockbell bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

-Ya ni siquiera tienes la decencia de tratarme como a tu hermana.-susurró esperando sentir la mano de Alponshe sobre su hombro , contacto que no llegó. El castaño le había tomado aversión por lo que había hecho aquella noche con su hermano.

Todo es culpa de ellas, si no hubieran aparecido en nuestra vida todo estaría bien y Edward estaría con Al y conmigo felizmente… , pensó.

Cuando llegaron a la casa y salió a recibirlos tía Pinako, los hermanos Elric supieron de repente que aunque lo hubieran negado por toda una vida, allí tenían una casa, un hogar donde siempre serían bien recibidos. Y también en Central. Pero también sabían que desde hacía tiempo, su mejor refugio eran los brazos de sus respectivas amadas.

Tía Pinako y Edward se pusieron de repente a discutir por un comentario de la mujer sobre la estatura del Rubio, y pronto estuvieron todos, menos Winry, riendo a carcajadas.

Pasó la tarde y ante la tranquilidad habitual del lugar, Edward y Katherine decidieron no decir nada hasta la cena y dedicarse a disfrutar junto a Alponshe y Michelle. Los cuatro se percataron de la ausencia de Winry y aunque las chicas sabían por qué, los Elric tenían sus dudas, se sentían mal por tratarla tan fríamente pero se lo había ganado.

Entró la noche y Pinako le pidió a Muerte que fuera a avisar a la rubia que bajase a comer ya que esta había pasado todo el día encerrada en su cuarto. Cuando Katherine llegó arriba y llamó a la puerta, no recibió respuesta alguna, a pesar de eso escuchó unos sollozos amortiguados por la puerta y se decidió a entrar. La luz estaba apagada, peor logró ver a la chica estirada boca abajo sobre la cama. Se acercó a ella después de cerrar la puerta intentando no hacer ruido, y se sentó sobre la cama. Alargó un brazo e intentó ponerle la mano en la cabeza, pero Winry la rechazó con violencia, dándole un manotazo. Katherine no se lo tomó a mal. En realidad, la morena creía que el enfado de los Elricy la Rockbell era más culpa suya que de la rubia.

-Winry…puede que no quieras verme, hablarme, escucharme, lo que sea, pero realmente siento mucho lo que está pasando con Ed y Al, sé que es mi culpa y no me gusta que perdáis vuestra amistad por una idiotez y mucho menos si esa idiotez me involucra. Tienes más derecho que yo a hablarme, a mirarle y a amarle, puedes odiarme por estar en medio, si eso quieres, pero déjame decirte que eso no es razón para perder todo lo que tenéis.-dijo Osiris levantándose de la cama algo triste. Winry no alzó la mirada por lo cual Catherine no pudo saber si había asimilado bien o mal lo que le había dicho, la única respuesta que tuvo de parte de la muchacha fue una disminución en los sollozos-. Dice Pinako que bajes a cenar…-añadió antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Katherine pensó que la chica no saldría de su habitación, pero cuando se dio la vuelta la encontró mirándola tímidamente y le tendió la mano para que la acompañara hacia abajo como si fueran tan amigas. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con Edward en la escalera.

-Kat…-sonrió el chico, pero esta en vez de ir a sus brazos pasó de él y se fue, dejando a los dos amigos solos, al rato de un silencio se sorprendieron al ver que Alponshe llegaba diciendo que Katherine lo había mandado allí.

-¿Qué sucede aquí, y qué le pasa a esa loca de Kat?- preguntó Edward, mirando por donde había aparecido su hermano, quien se encogía de hombros.

-Ah sido…por mí…-llamó su atención la rubia.

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora?- la frialdad que afloraba en las palabras del menor de los hermanos se le clavaron como una daga en el centro del corazón a la rubia, que tenía la mirada baja.

-No le he hecho nada y…no me gusta que me trates así, Al.-repuso sin mirarlo.

-¿Crees que te mereces que te trate igual que antes, eh, Winry?-preguntó Edward recostándose en la pared mientras su hermano se remangaba la camisa. La mecánica negó con la cabeza- Katherine es la mujer más increíble de este mundo, después de lo que hiciste, te perdona y además pretende que nosotros lo hagamos también, ¿Ves por qué la amo tanto? ¿Ves por qué la escogí como madre de mis hijos?- añadió buscando los ojos azules de su amiga.

-Yo lo sé Ed…sé que es maravillosa…Muy buena chica…Pero tenéis que escucharme, por favor.- rogó la chica. Edward iba a replicar, pero intentó guardarse su mal genio: amaba con toda el alma a Katherine, pero Winry era su amiga de la infancia.

-Somos todo oídos.- dijo, al fin.

-Quiero disculparme…Sé que hice fatal, pero siempre te he…-se sonrojó- siempre te he querido, y de repente, en tan poco tiempo, esa chica consiguió todo de ti. Estaba…Estoy muy celosa.

-Disculpa aceptada.-musitó, como el diputado que lee un discurso falso y barato, Edward, dándose la vuelta para marcharse. Winry lo agarró del brazo haciendo que el rubio se girase y clavara sus ojos en ella, pero en vez de responder él fue su hermano quien tomó la palabra, separando a la mecánica de Acero.

-Te perdonamos, Winry, pero danos tiempo para que todo sea más o menos como antes, no presiones.-ambos chicos le dieron la espalda y salieron de la casa.

-Por lo menos-escuchó que decía la voz de Katherine, apareciendo de repente por la escalera (¿habría llegado allí mediante la alquimia?)-, has logrado que te perdonen. Dale tiempo al tiempo, y ahora a cenar que seguro que tienes hambre…Y tenemos que daros una noticia, aunque…-se puso seria-. Creo que no te gustará demasiado, Winry.

-…

La hija de los doctores asesinados a manos de Roy soltó un suspiro y, acompañada de Katherine, se encaminó a la cocina, cuando llegaron y se sentaron la puerta de la casa rechinó y los hermanos Elric se sentaron junto a sus respectivas novias. Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los de Osiris y le sonrió de medio lado, mientras que su hermano y Michelle esperaban impacientes la reacción de Winry cuando se enterase de la noticia.

Ya todos en su sitio, Katherine tragó aire.

-Esta vez lo dices tú, Ed. Eres el que tiene más relación con ellas…

-Pero tú eres la madre…-Edward soltó la mano que le había cogido para taparse la boca, ojos como platos.

-Estúpido, soltaste la noticia de mala manera.-le replicó Katherine, arqueando una ceja enfuruñada. Cuando se volvió, pudo ver las lágrimas de felicidad de tía Pinako, que le comentaba de manera muy deprisa lo enano que iba a nacer el niño, que le hiciera bber mucha leche. Por su parte, parecía que el corazón de Winry hubiese dejado de bombear, de lo blanca que se había quedado.

-En vez de insultarnos, tía Pinako-acabó gruñendo Edward-, podrías darnos la enhorabuena.

Winry se excusó diciendo que no tenía hambre y subió de nuevo a encerrarse en su habitación donde rompió a llorar por segunda vez en el día.

¿Cómo no hubiese deseado ser ella la que llevar en su vientre el primer hijo de Ed, el que le daría felicidad plena, el que iba a remediar todos los daños, curar todas las heridas? ¿ Por qué Kat, una completa extraña, tenía ese privilegio y no ella que lo había acompañado siempre? Se le tornó hipócrita, bajo, sin escrúpulos que la morena hubiese ido a entablar una conversación segundos antes de apuñalarle la espalda.

Al día siguiente, sin hacer mucho caso a la reacción de Winry (y la actitud que ahora tenía con Katherine) porque ya todos, incluida tía Pinako, sabían qué ocurría, los jóvenes volvieron a Central. Roy le había dado la baja a Katherine, pero esta le dijo que hasta los seis meses podría trabajar en condiciones. Él le dijo que había mujeres a las cuales el embarazo las dejaba muy mal, y con ella ya había visto que no era bueno trabajar. A pesar de todo, ella consiguió convencerlo de que iba a estar bien.

Cuando llegaron a Central, Jonathan fue a buscarlos a la estación de trenes con los demás miembros del WeastRead que les pudieron a Edward, Alponshe y Katherine que quemaran el libro que habían encontrado en el árbol y que se llevaran a la tumba el secreto de la transmutación humana y el de abrir dimensiones. Les explicaron que si no podían utilizarlo para crear más homúnculos y dañar las corrientes del tiempo. Se fueron a la sala insonora de los militares y allí, con algo de pesadumbre, Edward y Alponshe utilizaron alquimia para destruir por completo la herencia que su padre les había dejado.

Días después de su regreso, la morena se desabrochó las botas después de un duro día de papeles (pocas veces Roy iba a dejarla entrar en 'acción', ella lo sabía), y los dejó a un lado moviendo los dedos de los pies para relajarlos y luego fue a por ropa, quería ducharse. Cuando la tuvo, abrió la puerta del baño en el preciso momento que el grifo se habría, y tuvo una visión maravillosa (que en realidad, ya había tenido) ante sus ojos. A pesar de las veces que lo había visto desnudo, se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello: era verdaderamente excitante ver el agua reccorindo el bien formado cuerpo del rubio, a pesar de su altura (para ella ideal). Este, por su parte, recuperado de la sorpresa, le sonrió con dulzura y le tendió una mano para que se acercara. Katherine dejó caer toda la ropa al suelo, el corazón le latía deprisa, como la vez en la que se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, como en su primer beso…Las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, y no, no era cosa del bebé. Un tres parecía apoderarse de su interior, y hacía que la cabeza le fuese a mil por hora. Quería ser abrazada por Edward por toda la eternidad, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, y dolía tantísimo que pensaba romperse en cualquier momento. Cuando llegó hasta él, el chico se aseguro de que no resbalara por culpa del agua, que seguía cayendo, ahora no sólo sobre el cuerpo desnudo del chico, sino sobre ella, que iba vestida.

-Entiendo a la perfección- dijo, rompiendo en sollozos, mientras él la abrazaba más fuerte todavía-, la frase llorar de felicidad.

-Llora todo lo que quieras, Kat. Y llora de lo que quieras, porque en mis brazos siempre hallarás la protección. Pase lo que pase, suceda lo que nos suceda, no pienso abandonarte. No soy adivino, pero sé que mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran por mucho que lo haga el mundo. Si acaso, crecerán.

-Yo también Ed…Yo también.- el rubio le pasó una mano por la mejilla y la besó con avidez mientras la pegaba contra la pare de la ducha desabrochándole uno de los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta con toda la habilidad de un experto y tras eso comenzó a besarle el cuello, le encantaba hacerla suya y se lo demostraba cada vez que tenía una oportunidad, pero en ese momento, se veía tan deseable con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo, moldeando su figura por el agua que corría por ella.

Y allí, queriéndose más que nunca, los dos jóvenes hicieron el amor una y otra vez, hasta que quedaron cansados, y no de amarse precisamente. Disfrutaban del contacto mutuo, tanto que de lo que se abrazaban, nadie podría decir dónde acababa uno y empezaba el otro. Edward cerró el grifo de la ducha, y sin dejar de contemplarse se dirigieron a al cama, donde se estiraron, mirándose mientras la luna se reflejaba en sus cuerpos húmedos, y así se durmieron, deseando y sabiendo que así sería, verse al despertar.

**FIN**

PD: Al final tuvieron una niña, llamada Trisha

PD2: El título de este capítulo, es como si lo dijeran tanto Edward como Katherine. Y Alponshe, y Michelle, y Roy, y Riza…


End file.
